Speak No Evil (Element Evil IV)
by EternityBlue77
Summary: The team travels back in time to the ancient's home world in search of an answer to the fate of humanity. Meanwhile, a new addition to the team could prove to be disastrous or unifying.
1. Prologue

"It's a girl."

Nox's arms were cradled around the child, who slept with her eyes shut peacefully, small hands clutching her shirt. Her lips were slightly parted, her body swaddled with blankets.

Lloyd was beside the medical bed, on his knees, a smile breaking across his face at the sight of the child. His child. His thumb stroked her tiny hand, so small in comparison to his.

Nox smiled warmly. "She has your hands."

Lloyd pressed a kiss to her lips. "She has your lips."

Nox laughed softly, so as not to wake the child.

It happened twelve hours earlier. Because they couldn't leave the base to go to an actual hospital, they had to stick with that they were given in the lab and medical wing, which were just barely enough.

Romanov finished setting up the heart-monitoring equipment. "She came weeks early. But… heart rate is normal, system is working fine, brainwave development is flawless…"

Lloyd glanced up with creased brows. "Will she make it?"

"It's impossible to tell. Children are stronger than you may think, and this one is no exception. If she keeps up like this, she has a good chance. Her genes have picked up many of Nox's… special traits. It is wise that you start training her how to control her abilities."

Then tension in Nox's heart still wasn't relieved, but she was soon distracted by the smallest sound of a yawn.

The girl gave a yawn, her tiny arms reaching for the air. Her eyes blinked, staring tiredly at Nox and Lloyd in the warm light.

"Gold," Nox whispered, admiring her eyes. "She has your golden brown eyes."

Lloyd gingerly played with a string of her honey brown hair. "She has your hair."

The girl reached out for Lloyd's hand, holding it tightly. Nox gently moved the child towards Lloyd, in a gesture to hold her. Lloyd was hesitant, but ultimately decided to hold his daughter. She wrapped her small arms around him, then moved her hands to his empty sword sheath. He'd taken the sword off the avoid injuring her, and kept it on the far end of the room, but not too far, should something happen for them to defend themselves.

Lloyd chuckled and spoke softly. "Just wait a few years, baby girl. You'll be a warrior soon."

Nox's brows creased together, but before she could say anything, Romanov spoke up, keeping his eyes on the monitor. "The rest can come in now."

Lloyd nodded, placing the child back in Nox's care.

Romanov slowly pried the door open, and jolted when Etrius deftly swung it open. "We've been standing out here for hours."

"I have a feeling you're doing this on purpose." Ivan growled.

"Are you going to let us in or what?" Beecher glared at Romanov with that usual edge in his tone.

Romanov frowned behind his round wire-framed glasses. "Yes, you may come in now. Just keep it quiet."

Etrius and Beecher pushed past him, making their way to the bed. Normally, Beecher would've said something to express his annoyance at Nox and Lloyd. Normally, Ivan would push them to train with the team. Normally, Etrius would boss them around into doing actual _work_ instead of locking themselves in their room all day.

But this time, the minute they saw the smallest and frailest child in Nox and Lloyd's arms, they could only stare in awe.

"We welcome the newest member of the Elite Team," Nox laughed as the girl began to kick at the air, slightly unravelling the blankets. She swaddled them around her again. "Angel."

A low sniffing came from the door, and it creaked open the slightest bit. Timber trotted inside.

"Ah—!" Romanov stood in the wolf's way. "No dogs."

"He's not a dog. He's a wolf." Ivan frowned, as Timber moved around Romanov, towards Nox and Lloyd.

"Nox—" Romanov warned, but she only smiled.

"Let him get to know her. They'll be spending a lot of time together, so why not?"

Timber leaped up, his front paws on the mattress. He sniffed the blankets that Angel was wrapped in.

"Timber," Nox gently pried back the blankets. "This is Angel."

Timber sniffed the blankets around Angel's form, then snuffed her air, blowing some strands back. Angel gave a gleeful laugh.

Timber snorted, then leaped back down and exited the room somberly.

"He's jealous." Lloyd chuckled, then looked back up at Etrius, Beecher and Ivan. "I know those looks on your faces too. Don't worry, each of you will take turns in looking after her." He spoke in a mocking tone, bringing a giggle out of Nox.

Etrius frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ we'll be changing diapers while these two are off battling monsters." Beecher snorted.

"Aw come on, Uncle Beecher, it'll be fun!" Nox held back a laugh.

Beecher's mouth fell open. "You did _not_ just call me that."

"I'm sure Uncle Etrius will feel differently?" Lloyd snickered.

"You are _not_ calling me that."

"Uncle Ivan?"

Ivan shook his head.

Etrius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." And he marched out the door.

"Aww, come on, Uncle Etrius." Nox called after him after he vanished down the hall.

After a while of silence, Nox spoke up. "Any word from Boomer?"

Beecher shook his head. "Nothing. Both he and Grace have been living on the southern side of the forest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're having kids of their own—" Beecher just stopped talking altogether once he noticed the faraway look in Nox's eyes.

"Sorry."

Nox changed the subject. "And what about…"

"Nothing from The General yet. By now, I think it's safe to assume that he's really gone."

The door creaked open again. Scott entered the room, his eyes immediately moving to the little piece of heaven wrapped up in blankets. A quick smile crossed his face as he approached them.

Lloyd always felt uncomfortable in Scott's presence. The mere knowledge that Lloyd had come into the team to replace Scott made him want to escape into the forest. But he held his tongue and reminded himself that Scott was only here because of Angel. She had to keep a relationship with the entire team if she was going to survive in the future.

Scott kneeled beside the bed, his green eyes taking the child in. Her gold eyes held his for a fleeing moment, and something silent passed between them. Literally.

Scott backed away, pressing a hand to his head and uttering a groan.

Nox frowned. "What's—"

"Her powers are surfacing quickly." Romanov spoke up. "Nox, it is best you begin training with her as soon as possible."

Nox's arms stiffened, causing Angel to glance up at her with confusion. "Fine. I'll train her, but she is _never_ becoming a weapon."

Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "She needs to learn how to defend herself in the future."

"I said I would train her to control her powers and keep herself safe. Nobody is going to train her to fight or—" She bit her lip. _Kill._

"I'm afraid Lloyd is right," Romanov walked towards the four of them. "Whether or not The General lives, you are all still rebels. This child has the blood of a Psychic, the blood of an Immortal, and the blood of a Descendant. She is special. People will come after her. It was you and Lloyd's choice to bring her to the world."

Nox bowed her head over her child as Romanov continued speaking.

"If she doesn't adapt to the way things are, and _quickly_ , I'm afraid she won't last very long."

Nox sighed, as Angel reached out to touch her face. "Fine. I'll train her, but _only_ train her to defend herself. You're right. We asked for this. It's time we started taking responsibility."


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Five Years Later/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox barged into the training room, where Beecher had his sniper aimed at targets, firing one by one. Angel stood by his side, watching with wide eyes. She had already learned to stand on her own, and Nox spent most of the years teaching her how to speak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Both Beecher and Angel had a pair of earmuffs over their heads to block out the loud noise. Nox couldn't care less./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She seized Angel's arm and grabbed Beecher by the shoulder, whirling him around to face her enraged face. "Really?! Really! 'Angel is training with Lloyd.' I just saw Lloyd in the gym, and he had no idea what I was talking about!" Nox had already gotten used to keeping her language under control when she was around Angel. The team, not so much./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher set his sniper down, hooking his earmuffs around his neck. "Nox—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't emNox/em me. I told you all from the beginning: Angel is emnot/em going to fire a gun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel didn't say anything, but only watched in silence. This wasn't the first time she'd seen Nox and the others fighting, but the earmuffs silenced any noise around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher frowned, his red eyes watching hers. "Nox. We warned you about this. You should've known that her training would come eventually."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emYou want to give a gun to a five year old/em?!" Nox removed the earmuffs from Angel's head, tossing them aside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If she's going to survive in this team, yes!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I've told you already, it's too early! She's still trying to understand her powers, and you want to put deadly weapons in her hands. She'll do just fine with her powers alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Before Beecher could say another word, Nox seized Angel's arm and pulled her out of the training room, down the hallway. She risked a glance down at Angel's face, to see that her eyes were red and moist. Nox sighed, kneeling down to her level. "I'm sorry I had to scream like that," She wiped away a fallen tear with her thumb. "But I only want what's best for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel sniffled. "That's what Uncle Beecher said."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's eyes darkened. emHe said that, didn't he?/em Only she didn't say it out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel looked to the ground, trying to summon up something else to say. "I don't see Uncle Boomer a lot anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox exhaled sharply. "Uncle Boomer is very busy all the time. But he still tries to see you as much as he can." But on the inside, Nox doubted this. It was obvious that Boomer was purposely avoiding both Nox and Lloyd, and even more so with Angel. He spent most of the year with Grace, and had moved away from the team years ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Anytime Nox was wandering the halls, she would always stop and gaze at Boomer's empty dorm for a second before leaving, refusing to remind herself of the past./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come," She took Angel's hand with a gentle touch, guiding her down the hallway. "Let's go find Daddy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No training, huh?" Lloyd said, barely above a whisper as Nox left the gymnasium./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Can we use the swords again, Daddy?" Angel asked, looking up to him with her gold eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. Your mom would get upset at me if she found out you held a sword. Well, she'd be much worse than upset."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Pleeeaaase?" Angel begged. "Or else I'll tell Uncle Beecher you've been smoking his cigars again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No!" Lloyd paused, then chuckled. "Alright. We'll train, but only for today. And don't smoke like Uncle Beecher. Or Etrius. Or Mullins. Or anyone, for that matter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd picked up two faux swords from the wall, tossing one to Angel. She caught it with ease. They'd been practicing for the longest time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd moved into a fighting stance, and Angel tried to copy, bringing a chuckle out of Lloyd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now, what's the first thing you do when someone attacks you from the side?" He swiftly moved to the left, swinging the sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel laughed gleefully, lashing out with the fake sword. "You block them!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good. Never move out of the way first, because your opponent can attack again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel smiled and nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Again." Lloyd moved to the right with grace, bringing the sword down in an arc. Angel raised her sword with both hands, the impact sending vibrations through her arms. She dropped the sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd raised a brow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A flickering white light, like that of a dying candle glowed to life in Angel's eyes. She extended her arms, powering pulsating off her like sonic boom waves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd lost his footing and slid halfway across the gym, his sword flying out of his hands. He remained on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. His ponytail had become undone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel rushed over, standing over him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good," Lloyd grunted. "Your opponent is down. Now what do you do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She looked to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd sighed, his brows creasing together. "You keep him in place, and then wait until Mum or Daddy arrive, or the team." Lloyd convinced himself to train her to fight… But he couldn't bring himself to teach her to kill. Not now. But he knew that day would come eventually./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd rose to his feet, brushing himself off. He tied his hair back into a ponytail, then rubbed Angel's head, making her hair into a puffy mess. She giggled. "You did great, Angel. You're getting better. Come on, let's get something to eat." Lloyd guided Angel towards the hallway, his hand on her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then he stopped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something dark and sinister lurked in the air, sickening Lloyd to his stomach. Angel seemed unfazed by it, but looked up at Lloyd with confusion. "Daddy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd ground his teeth and shut his eyes, holding a hand to his head. Flashes of familiar images ran through his mind. A dark, shadowy prison cell, green eyes, blood and war, and The General. Lloyd collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands, his fingers scrunching through his hair. He groaned, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, sending waves of agony through his senses with every thump./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Darkness overwhelmed his mind, casting his consciousness into shadows. He collapsed face-down on the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tears jumped to Angel eyes as she stood over Lloyd. "Daddy…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd didn't respond, just lying on the floor, lifeless./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Acting quickly, Angel darted out of the gym, looking both left and right down the hallways. A familiar voice sounded from another corridor. Etrius. Angel quickly rushed towards them, navigating the winding hallways. She had memorized every twist and turn, having played and ran through them with Timber./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She ran into Etrius, who was sauntering down the east hallway. She grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall. "Uncle Etrius! Come quick!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Whoa, whoa, Angel, slow down. Why aren't you in training?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hurry! Daddy's in the gym!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel and Etrius reached the gym door, seeing Lloyd lying face-down in the center of the floor, his arm outstretched in a futile attempt to stop himself from falling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius froze for a second, then rushed to Lloyd's side. "Lloyd!" He pried him onto his back. "Hey, Lloyd! Answer me! What the hell happened here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd couldn't respond. He lay on his back as Etrius shook his shoulders, and only pried them open ever so slightly with an agonizing groan. Through the haze of pain, Lloyd saw green eyes locking onto his. One word, one name ran through his mind, like a train darting through a dark tunnel, blaring an unsettling noise. emJosiah./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"With a weak breath, Lloyd's consciousness slipped out of his grasp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's eyes shot open./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He sat upright in the medical bead, sucking in a sharp breath. The nightmares had faded away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd!" A familiar voice exclaimed at his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox rose from her seat, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "You were unconscious for days, and I couldn't reach you through mindspeak. You looked like you were in a coma. I thought the worst—I thought—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ah—hk!" Lloyd pried Nox's arms away from his neck, breathing heavily. "It's alright, angel," He cupped her chin, tipping her head up. He pressed his lips against hers. "I'm okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Daddy," Angel stood on her tip toes, her arms grabbing the edge of the bed so she could see Lloyd. "Mum's name isn't Angel. Mine is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd chuckled, holding her face. Then he leaned over and whispered. "emThe cigar thing is just between you and me./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel smiled and nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The glass door slid open, and Etrius and Beecher walked inside, Dr. Romanov following close behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd. Good to see you're awake. You were training with Angel in the gym, and that's where you lost consciousness." Etrius explained, while Romanov moved to change the IV liquid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That reminds me." Nox crossed her arms, glaring at Lloyd. "What were you doing in the gym? I told you to watch Angel while I went on patrol, and you go behind my back and teach her how to fight with swords?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Mum," Angel tugged on Nox's shirt. "It's my fault. I asked Daddy if we could use the swords."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A muscle in Nox's mouth twitched. "Angel, how many times have I told you how dangerous it is?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel bowed her head, her eyes glued to the ground. "I'm sorry…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox glared at Lloyd with enraged features. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wouldn't allow herself to voice the words. Not in front of Lloyd and the team, and certainly not in front of Angel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your vital signs are normal," Romanov said as he removed the IV needle. "You're ready for active duty again. But I don't know what caused you to lose consciousness. I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius suddenly turned away from everyone, pressing a button on his headset. "Yeah? … emYou're shitting me/em. Bring him in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's the problem, Etrius?" Beecher inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius hesitated. "It's Scott and Ivan. They went on patrol after Nox. While they were outside, they ran into… an old friend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Heavy footsteps resounded from outside the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan and Scott dragged a man with a bag over his head, clutching his arms. They forced him to his knees in front of Etrius./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius snarled and kneeled down, yanking the bag away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General stared back./p 


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You." Etrius growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General didn't say a word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox moved Angel behind her, but she peered over at The General, unknowingly. Nox had warned her about seeing an old man in a beret, but she didn't know just how dangerous he was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher kneeled down to his level, grabbing the collar of his uniform. "What the hell are you doing here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General grimaced. "I opened a portal and saved all your lives, and this is what I receive in return?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something in Etrius' mind clicked. "Wait… How is this possible?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're not the only ones who remembered what happened," The General yanked his shoulder away from Ivan, who was grabbing it too hard. "I came here to warn you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius glared at Scott./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scott shrugged. "Why didn't he just say so?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I emdid/em say so." The General said between clenched teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Warn us about what?" Beecher narrowed his eyes, clearly not yet fully trusting this man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General rose to his feet, grimacing as he clenched his sore arms. "Has anything strange been happening recently?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Besides the fact that you've just stepped in after seven years? We thought you were dead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General ran a hand down his face. "Look, I made it back, but I've kept my distance from you and the team."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius scoffed. "And here I was, thinking retirement made you soft, or something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emHas anything strange been happening?/em" He pressed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel pointed at Lloyd before anyone else could say anything. "Dad fell over four days ago."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General glanced down at Angel, then at Lloyd raising a brow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox spoke into Angel's mind. emAngel, stay in your room./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Without a word, Angel darted out of the infirmary room, back to the dorms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your kid?" The General inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's not important now," Lloyd threw the sheets off him, dangling his feet over the side of the bed. "Why do you care if things have been happening?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, darting his eyes around each team member. "Perhaps it's better if I speak with Lloyd. Alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher crossed his arms, scowling. "What makes you think we're going to leave you two in the same room without someone being torn apart alive?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I saved your lives. Why don't you trust me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""A lot can happen in seven years."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, you won't know until it's put to the test, won't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher clenched his fist, but Etrius put a hand on his shoulder, calming him. He glanced back at Lloyd. "Lloyd, are you alright on your own?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What do I look like to you, a twelve year old?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll take that as a yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As soon as Romanov shuffled out the door following the rest of the team, and the doors slid shut, The General moved towards Lloyd. "Just tell me one thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius was watching the two silhouettes behind the fogged glass, listening to their undecipherable muffled voices. He closed his hand into a fist and turned away. emWhat the hell is so important that he needs to talk to Lloyd alone? Again./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His mind revisited the shallow memories, where The General would call Lloyd at the most inconvenient of times to speak with him when no one was around. Etrius never really paid it much attention to, nor did he think it was important…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Only now when he looked back, and knew all about what The General and Lloyd had to do with his past, did it hit him back. Hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You gonna be alright?" Scott inquired, seeing the faraway look in Etrius' lush green eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah," He replied absentmindedly, resorting to pacing the hallway back and forth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox had a worried look on her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher had his fist to the glass, peering inside, as if trying to read their lips, although the fogged glass made any details impossible to see. "I still don't trust him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan rolled his eyes. "Beecher—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What is wrong with you all? Don't you remember everything that he did?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Beecher," Etrius snapped. "People change, but the past can't. He's made up for everything he did emtwice/em now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Twice?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius counted with his fingers. "First, he tricked the Three Elders into getting the White Orb and trapping him inside the Wrinkle of Time. Second, he sent us back to the past, before we were put into cryo-sleep, to live normal lives, and he nearly died doing it. Don't you think that's more than enough proof?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher crossed his arms, looking away. "Believe what you want. We thought the bastard was dead for seven years, and all of a sudden he comes here, demanding that he speaks with Lloyd alone? I don't think people are capable of complete change, especially people like him. Not sure about you, but I think he's going to return to his roots one day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You don't believe that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Try me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The doors slid open, and Lloyd marched through them, holding both his arms, as if the air suddenly turned to frost. His face was pale, his eyes panicked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd?" Ivan said, unsure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General followed, looking at Lloyd with what seemed to be… expectance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox ran towards him, holding his face fervently. "Lloyd what is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's eyes darted everywhere, emanywhere/em but Nox. "It's… Not important."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox frowned, knowing that emwasn't/em the answer she was looking for. "I thought we were done with secrets."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd shook his head, but the shock still remained etched in his expression. "Nothing will happen…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's eyes narrowed, but she wasn't in the mood for arguing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It looks like The Presence is still trapped inside the Wrinkle of Time…" The General said, and then paused, as if hesitant to say his next words./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And?" Etrius pressed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And, during those seven years, he's been collecting power from the very reality around him. The ions that hold him in place."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emYou mean he's escaped/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No. Not yet. But we will if we don't do something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""How do you know this?" Beecher narrowed his glare at The General, his eyes darkening./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I know this because the past is changing," The General ground his teeth. "Strange things have been happening lately. For one, your faces are all over public TV."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' eyes met with the ground, thinking. "That means… That time the Superior had Boomer and Grace in his custody. Grace succeeded in compromising the situation. She told the world about us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Grace isn't even supposed to be alive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You mean…" Ivan swallowed hard. "…That wasn't your doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emI don't have the power to do that/em! I see that Scott's alive too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scott raised a hand. "Yo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If The Presence is succeeding in changing the past, then he can finally do what he threatened all those year ago. Erase our very existence."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something clicked in Etrius' mind. The Presence is changing the past. The General wanted to talk to Lloyd alone. Not so the team couldn't hear, but so emEtrius/em couldn't hear. He cast a cautious glance at Lloyd, seeming to read his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The last time I saw you, almost everyone lost their immortality." The General cut in, seeing Etrius' expression. But it was just his way of saying emwe'll talk about this later./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The Wise One restored it for us," Etrius said, snapping out of his stupor. "We can live as long as the universe is in motion, but the rules remain the same. It takes an immortal to kill another immortal. So either we kill each other, or The Presence kills us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I see. I thought I was the only one."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSo The General kept his immortality as well./em Etrius thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So how do we stop The Presence?" Beecher said with a gruff edge in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""By going into the one place where it formed." A familiar voice. The Wise One stepped out of the shadows. "The Ancient's Universe."/p 


	4. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"20 years ago/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott gave a cautious glance over his shoulder before opening the door to The General's office, finding the room vacant. The lingering stench of cigarette smoke hung in the air like a dreary fog, meaning that he had been here recently. He had to hurry up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott moved into the office, silently shutting the door behind him. He shuffled around the desk, being careful to leave things exactly the way they were. If he managed to find what he was looking for, and get back out with no one noticing, things just might go according to plan./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe gave a silent thanks in his mind to Etrius, for teaching him how to disable security cameras./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott kneeled down, producing a lock pick from his back pocket. Another trick he picked up from his comrade./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe main drawer slid open, revealing files, many with their names pasted with black ink. He saw three files, each with names from the Elite Team. Etrius. Beecher. Scott./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott's brow furrowed at the next file he saw. Lloyd. He slid the file out of it's place, flipping through it. Most of the information was covered in white-out or ink, but his mind absorbed what little information he could find about him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott had begun to suspect The General's alternative projects, and he eavesdropped on enough conversations with his Superior to know that they were holding prisoners of war./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott's eyes narrowed as he read the locations. He couldn't believe it. They were all being held in the interrogation cells, downstairs below the West Lab Wing./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe had to tell the team./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emFootsteps./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJust outside the door./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emActing quickly, Scott shoved the file back into the drawer, shutting it and relocking it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe moved around the desk and headed for the door, but not before it swung open./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General glared at Scott with slight shock, and mild disappointment. "Colonel Scott. What are you doing in—?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Sorry, sir," Scott instantly forced himself to relax and scratch the back of his neck. "I just came by to file a report, but no one was here."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General dragged a hand down his face. Scott noticed that his eyes were redder around the edges than usual. "Next time, knock. I don't tolerate people entering my office without my consent. Consider that your warning."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott clasped his arms behind his back. "Yes, sir."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"It's 16:00. You mission starts in half an hour. I want to see you at the helicopter pads with the rest of your team by then."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott saluted. "Yes, sir!" And he was out the door in an instant. He gave a dark glare as he walked down the hallway, but The General didn't see it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General remained standing in place for a few seconds before he entered the office, shutting the door behind him. It wouldn't close. He frowned, glancing around the door. A lock pick was wedged inside the doorknob. Whatever Scott was here for, it wasn't to file a report./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General forced the pick out of the knob, shutting the door and locking it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emActing fast, he moved towards his desk, unlocking the main drawer. He yanked it open, thumbing through the files. His eyes widened, and his pulse thrummed. It was gone./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWait, no. It had been moved./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe plucked out a familiar file, and scanned through it. Lloyd's file. It had been tampered with./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the door, where Scott had been seconds earlier. He glanced up at the security camera. The blinking red that signified it was working was turned off./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSo his suspicions were correct. He knew that someone had been eavesdropping on his private conversations, but he never knew it would be Scott. He suspected that Etrius had been listening in. Why else would he mistrust him?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSliding the file back into the drawer, The General picked up the phone and placed a call. A call that he thought he would never have to use./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Yes," He said into the line. "I need a casualty on the next missions. The target is codenamed Scott. Make it look like an accident."/em/p 


	5. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThere was something heavy in Etrius' heart as Scott boarded their chopper./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"I know that look." Scott inquired after seeing Etrius' face. "What's the problem?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius' eyes scanned the floor. "I'm… not sure. Something's not right about this mission."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBeecher clapped a hand to his back. "You've always been this way ever since the Resource War started."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Yeah, Etrius," Scott gave a boyish laugh. "You need to relax."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General watched from the helicopter pads as the choppers began to lift off into the red sky./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius' frowned. "I thought he was coming on this mission."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott shrugged, and sat back in the cockpit with his arms clasped behind his head. "Guess not." But on the inside, he was relieved The General wasn't coming with him. He wasn't sure he could concentrate on the mission with The General watching him every few seconds./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe planned to tell Etrius what he found as soon as they reached their designated point, once he was away from all unwanted ears. Etrius deserved to know who his CO /emreally emwas./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe sound of impeding gunfire echoed in the distance, reverberating through the damaged buildings and blood-red horizon. The stench of blood lingered in the air, reaching even the height of the choppers. Etrius filtered his breath was a gasmask./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott frowned. It looked like telling Etrius would have to wait until the mission was over./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe choppers hovered over the bloody battlefield below, where both sides of the street exchanged gunfire every few seconds./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius kicked down a rope to slide down. "Alright team, let's do this."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General descended the interrogation staircase, followed closely by four guards, as they navigated the narrow, winding corridors that crisscrossed beneath the base./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Be prepared for anything," He told them, his tone emotionless. But on the inside, his heart was hammering. The Rebel leader had long been a threat to The General's entire project. Even now, locked away and stripped of his entire army, there was no telling what he could do. He'd been planning on killing him tonight, but he found a way to put him to better use./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General reached an iron locked door with no window to reveal the inside room. It was identical to all the other cells that lined the walls, except for a five digit number. The General swiped his ID card through the lock and pushed past the door./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emDarkness greeted him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General didn't let his guard down. "Normally, I'd expect an attack as a welcome." The other guards filed in, one guarding the door, and three surrounding him. "Why the sudden change?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThere was silence… then, green eyes opened in the shadows of a corner of the cell, watching him. "I've been sleeping, bastard."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Rise and shine, Rebel. You have a new mission."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah scoffed, the sound of chains rattling through the dark. "As if I'll ever work for you."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Of course not," The General smirked. "But you'd work for Lloyd. I've seen you two fight alongside each other. Heck, he doesn't even know if you're alive or dead."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah blinked. "Lloyd's here…?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"What do you think?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah's eyes narrowed, then he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. It couldn't be true. He couldn't allow himself to trust this man./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"But he won't be for long," The General crossed his arms, "And neither will you, unless you do this for me."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah closed his hand into a fist. "What do I need to do?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emUsing one hand, Etrius leaped over the toppled car, landing on a crouch on the opposite side beside Beecher and Scott. His rifle was empty. He slapped his pockets and belt, but he ran out of ammo. He turned to Beecher and Scott, who responded with solemn shakes of their heads./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius threw the useless weapon aside, running through ideas in his mind./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHis eyes widened. "/emThe bombem!" He shouted over the roar of gunfire, checking his watch. "It goes off in five minutes! Where's the demolition team?!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"They haven't responded!" Scott ducked his head lower as bullets /empingedem over his head, grazing the surface of the car. "They missed three recalls! That usually means a casualty!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBeecher swore as he unhooked a grenade from his belt, biting off the pin and hurling it at the enemy lines over the car. A few seconds later, a loud /emBOOMem shook the ground. "We need an alternative!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott glanced up at the building behind them, where a faction of rebels were guarding the entrance. He pieced the rest of puzzle together in his head. "Beecher, land a grenade on the entrance of the building. Make sure the ruble doesn't allow anybody inside!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Etrius yelled./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"I'm heading in through the back! It should be less guarded. The explosion will cause a distraction, enough for me and Etrius to make our way around the back. Etrius, when we get there, remain at the entrance and keep guard while I disable the bomb."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond, Beecher immediately followed orders. He unhooked another grenade and hurled it at the entrance./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe few rebels guarding the front doors who weren't lucky enough to leap out of the way, stained the rubble with their own blood./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius was unfazed by the sight. He followed Scott as they rushed around the fallen car, making their way behind the building. Etrius was behind Scott, watching his six and shooting at any survivors who tried to get in their way./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJust like Scott suspected, the backdoors were less heavily guarded. Etrius and Scott had no trouble taking out the few guards that stood, making their way inside./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Etrius, watch the door."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Are you insane?! Who knows how many more bastards are inside!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"The bomb has three minutes until detonation. I'm sure that everyone inside left, except for the hostages. I can buy them more time if I find the bomb /emnowem."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius seized his arm as he turned away. "I'm not letting you in there by yourself."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"For the love of God, Etrius! Why can't you learn to trust your own teammates for once!?" And with that, he yanked his arm away, proceeding up the spiral staircase. The bomb was reported to be located on the upper floors… which was strange, since they're usually planted in the basement. Something was wrong./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe countdown echoed in his head, almost taunting him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott found the hostages on the seventh floor, the highest, but after searching through every floor in the building, there was no bomb. He counted in his head. /emOne minute./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emOnly once more place to search. The roof. If it wasn't there, and he didn't deactivate it in time, he'd better start kissing his ass goodbye./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe burst through the doorway leading to the roof, coming to an abrupt stop. His eyes widened./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius rose from his kneeling position, the bomb disabled./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emRelief should've flooded through Scott's mind. But instead, he was only enraged. "Etrius!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius locked glares with him. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm the leader of this team. /emNobodyem orders me around, even teammates."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott dragged a hand down his face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Look. We're done here. Let's just get the hell back to base. The stench of blood is starting to annoy me."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emOn the opposite rooftop, Josiah was laying sprawled on the floor, aiming his sniper through a jagged opening, the rest of his body concealed behind the stone wall. He intended to kill the target at close range to insure there was no chance of survival…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBut militia were surrounding the building and lower floors. He had to kill the target and make it back alive for Lloyd./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThrough the scope, Josiah's eyes locked on target. Blond hair. Green eyes. Military uniform. In the back of his mind, he pondered why The General would want to kill one of his own men. But he had no time to think about that now./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Just get the job done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe crosshair locked on Scott's forehead./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSomething red flashed on Scott's eyes. He whipped his head around to the opposite building, seeing something metallic flashing against the red sunlight. A sniper. Aiming straight at them./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"ETRIUS, GET DOWN!" He grabbed Etrius by his shoulders, throwing them both against the ground./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emToo late./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emA thin line of blood sprouted across Scott's neck. He collapsed to his knees, then facedown./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius screamed his name, kneeling by his side and sitting him upright, trying to stop the bleeding. The bullet had passed right through the skin and muscle in his neck, slightly severing the windpipe./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah clenched his jaw, watching the scene from afar. He wanted to throw down the weapon in defeat. He had a /emclear He could've killed the target without being spotted./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBut through the scope, his eyes caught site of a familiar face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emA face he thought he would've never seen again./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius kneeled by the fallen soldier, pressing the fabric of his shirt in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah's eyes widened. Why was Etrius on this mission, and why was he fighting alongside the target?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAnd more importantly, what connection did Etrius, Lloyd and The General have?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah let the realization sink in./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe target must've found out about The General's secrets, and he wanted him killed./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe Etrius was under the command of The General. Josiah and Etrius share the same bloodline./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General wanted Lloyd to assassinate Josiah./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then that means…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe cursed silently. He had to get to Lloyd before The General made him kill Etrius instead./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe rose from his laying position, charging towards the exit./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emIn his peripheral vision, Etrius caught sight of the shooter running away on the opposite building. He picked up Scott's pistol, firing round after round at the retreating figure./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe bullets /empingemed around him, but he was too far to land a clear shot. The assassin disappeared down the staircase leading out of the building./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBeecher darted up the staircase, coming face to face with Etrius, who was kneeling over Scott on the floor. He dropped his sniper, rushing over to his comrade. "What the fuck happened!?" He pulled out medical supplies from his bag, trying to stop the bleeding with wrapping bandages./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott had his hand on Etrius' shoulder, in the same position when he threw him to the ground. His eyes were darting everything, gasping for breath, but blood clogged his airway every time./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Scott!" Etrius shouted. "Just hold on, we're getting you medical attention." Etrius spoke into his headset. "We need a Medevac immediately. Rooftop."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott clutched Etrius and Beecher's shoulders, trying to say something./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThey leaned in to listen closely./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Etrius… I… My… Fault… Couldn't… Follow orders…" He coughed up blood./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius' eyes narrowed. "It's not your fault, Scott," His voice cracked. "If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. You said you had everything under control, and—And I had to be the stubborn son of a bitch I always was."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"/emYouem disabled…" "The bomb…" His eyes darted between Beecher and Etrius, and the blood around his neck began to slow, but not because of the gauges. His skin turned pale. "It was an honor… Sharing the battlefield with you guys."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"No, no, Scott, don't say that!" Beecher shouted as a medical team burst through the doors leading to the rooftop./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWorking fast, they fastened him into the stretched and inserted a blood transfusion into his system. Etrius and Beecher followed as they exited the building and made their way to the chopper./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius placed a hand on Scott's chest as the chopper's engine began to whirl, rising off the ground./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott zoned in and out of consciousness as the doctors worked around him, cleaning the wound, bandaging it, and pumping more blood into his system, as the chopper sped back to base./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Will he make it?" Beecher inquired to one of the doctors, who had lowered his mask to his chin./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"It's hard to say. We've slowed the bleeding, but broken arteries aren't easy to heal." He took notice of the hardened features on Beecher's face, and quickly added, "We're doing our best. I suggest you talk with him to help him stay conscious." And he resumed to work on the injuries./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBeecher turned around to see Etrius kneeling by his comrade, speaking to him words inaudible over the chopper's hum./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBeecher leaned against the chopper's wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. He buried his face in his hands. /emHow could this have happened?!em It was war, after all. People died all the time. But Scott… No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it to happen./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott blinked languidly, staring at the neon red and green light in the chopper. Etrius' blurry face with green eyes watched him through the haze of pain./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe man who attempted to kill him must've been sent by The General. It was no doubt The General knew Scott was onto him. He wanted him dead./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe had to tell Etrius the truth before anything./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emBut the pain surrounding him, and the numbing chemicals in his throat kept him from speaking. He shut his eyes./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe wouldn't allow himself to die without revealing The General first./em/p 


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius's heart was hammering as the chopper landed with a low, unsteady /emthudem on the tainted soil. Scott's stretcher was carried off the chopper, and carried to the infirmary. Doctors stopped Etrius and Beecher as they neared the infirmary./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"What the fuck?!" Etrius snarled./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"We're sorry. But we can't allow anyone else inside. This is a quarantine area."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius' hands curled into fists, about to pummel the guy to the ground, but Beecher placed a hand on his shoulder. The look on his face told him to let it go./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Let's go. We'll see Scott later. Right now, let's get this blood washed off so they'd actually let us inside."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emOnly now did Etrius realize he was covered in blood and gore. The metallic taste lingered on his tongue. He sighed. "Fine."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe two sprinted back to their dorms./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emMeanwhile, The General watched the events from behind a facility building. His eyes narrowed as Scott was led inside the infirmary. His body wasn't covered. He was still alive. He dragged a hand down his face. /emIf you want something done right, you have to do it yourself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAdjusting his beret, he clicked the safety off his magnum caliber, hid it inside his uniform jacket, and made his way inside the infirmary, easy making his way past security, who saluted him as he passed./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe followed the doctors from a distance as they carried Scott into another separate room, isolated from the rest. He waited outside for an hour for them to finish working on him. He faintly recalled one of the doctors saying something about the immense loss of blood. There was a high chance he wouldn't make it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe waited until the doctors exited, and got clearance to enter the room./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe saw Scott laying on his back on the bed, lifeless. Almost. His shallow breathing rose and fell beneath the white sheets. Bandages were wrapped around his neck, stained with dried blood. Heart and pulse monitoring equipment were hooked to his arms and chest./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHis eyes blinked languidly, seeing The General's silhouette against the white walls. He raised a gun to his face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott shut his eyes, and rasped, "I fucking knew it."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Don't take this as anything personal, Scott. But I can't risk having you here anymore."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Fuck you," He spat, followed by a sharp inhale. "Etrius and the others will find out sooner or later. You can't hide this secret forever."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Believe me, Scott," A smirk tipped up at the corner of The General's mouth. "I can." He raised the gun to his face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott burst into a fit of coughing. "Fine. Kill me here. They'll know that somebody did it on purpose."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General shrugged. "Suicides happen all the time."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Fuck you." Another cough, this time with blood spilling out. His heart rate doubled on the monitor./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"You're tearing yourself apart, Scott," The General said blandly. "Maybe I /emshouldem leave you here to rot."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emScott opened his mouth to snarl another insult, but lingering dust in his lungs climbed up through his airway. The General tucked the magnum away, approaching Scott. He reached for the hardened bandage around his neck, the only thing stopping the blood leaking from the bullet wound. "Go ahead," Scott's eyes narrowed. "I /emdareem you."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General remained silent as he pulled on the bandage, unravelling it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe scent of death lingered on The General as he made his way through the narrow, winding corridors, towards the basement. Etrius and Beecher darted past him, and for a fleeting moment, time seemed to slow down. He felt their presence behind his back, running towards the infirmary to see what had happened. No smile surfaced on his face. Instead, a somber expression darkened his features./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThen, time doubled speed, returning to normal. He heard Etrius and Beecher's panicked voices disappearing down the hall. He pretended not to hear Etrius' panicked voice rise into heated yells as he pushed past the basement door, making his way down./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emA group of guards met him at the base of the stairs./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Are me men assembled?" The General inquired./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Five inside the room with the prisoner," The lead guard response. "Ten outside, and three standing by all exits. Undoubtedly, this man is no easy push-over—" He stopped talking altogether when he saw The General's dark expression. "… Sir."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThey made their way to the main room./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emInside, two guards were gripping Josiah's arms, whose wrists were cuffed in chains. Three others were standing guard in case he tried anything. He snarled at the guards, "Get your hands off me." Over and over. His eyes were red and dazed. He had been drugged the minute he got back, but it wasn't holding him back./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General wore a smirk, but it was fake. "You look a little worse for wear."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Why didn't you tell me he would be there!?" Josiah yelled into his face./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Who?" The General raised a brow./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"You know /emexactlyem who I'm talking about." Josiah growled. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? /emAll of You knew him and I shared the same blood. You /emknewem the consequences if we crossed paths."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General nonchalantly plucked a cigar out of his uniform pocket, lighting it. "Lloyd never dared to ask any questions. You're quite the sneaky bastard."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Why bring Lloyd into this? What the fuck has he ever done?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe General relinquished smoke into his face, but he didn't so much as get a reaction. "I told you the consequences if you failed the task. And you failed. Now it's time you learn the repercussions."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"And here I thought you were part of some secret organization, yet you're living a life of money and unlimited resources. Lloyd always said you were a pretty boy."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emA muscle in The General's mouth twitched, but he let the insult roll off. "Let's cut the pleasantries. Take him to Cell 112."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe corners of Josiah's mouth tipped up, but it was hardly a smile. There was something truly menacing in the result. "I'm not here to negotiate." In one swift movement, he rammed his shoulder into the nearest guard's stomach, bringing him to the floor. He made a mad dash for the exit, but the drugs wore him down. Everything was toppling over upon itself./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe men standing guard outside the doors grabbed Josiah as he made a run for it. They easily pinned him to the ground, one of them slamming his head against the floor to keep him down./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"You're in no position to." The General announced as he sauntered out the door, seeing his men pinning him down. Blood stained the floor./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Teach him a lesson," The General ordered, gesturing some of his men to follow him. "Then meet me at Prisoner #2's cell."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah coughed up blood as he felt someone kick him straight in the stomach, then in the face. Blood leaked out of his nose and mouth, trickling down his head. He felt rough hands sitting him up, then knocking him down again, raking fire everything they touched. Someone rammed their shoe into his chest, winding him. He felt something in his ribcage /emsnapem, followed by a string of rising agony./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSomeone's hands seized his throat, crushing his windpipe. He couldn't speak, let alone even breathe. Through the haze of pain, he managed to raise a hand, and give them a stiff middle finger./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe screamed when he felt it being torn right off his hand, but the sound never made it past his throat. He opened his mouth. No air. His eyes were open, but they couldn't focus on anything./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe could only clench his teeth as he felt a wire being wrapped around his neck, followed by the /emclinkeming of chains. Then the beeping of machinery. He heard low voices grating against his ears, as if travelled a long distance./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"…Subject…" "…Bomb…" "…Ready for detonation…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHis vision went dark when a fabric bag was pulled over his head./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe guards dragged him across the floor, turning down several hallways. Josiah lost track of where the exit was and the walls began. His head was spinning, fire lighting up his bones. The more the guards tugged on his arms, the more the joints dislocated, until he felt like they would be torn out of their sockets./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThey came to an abrupt stop, bringing a low groan out of him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe heard The General's voice coming from somewhere in another room, followed by another familiar voice, panicked and trembling. It was Lloyd's voice./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Deal with it, Lloyd. The mission was a failure, and you're never getting Nox back. So, there's just one more thing to prove that you won't backstab me again." There was silence, then, "I want you to kill Josiah."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe words registered in his head only moments after they were spoken. His breathing quickened in utter panic, but there was nowhere to go, and his entire body had gone numb from the pain. Lloyd won't really kill him… would he?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe guards suddenly shifted in movement, dragging Josiah into the room. They shoved him to his knees, gripping his arms to keep him upright. He shouted a stream of curses at the guards./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emLloyd couldn't believe what his ears were registering at the sound of the voice. Josiah. Through the burning pain in his arm, shivers ran up his spine. An electrical vibe ran beneath his skin. "N… No…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emJosiah heard The General saying things to Lloyd, and with each word, his anger rose and rose in his chest until he was sure he would explode. "No!" He shouted. "He's manipulating you, can't you see it?!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSilence reigned throughout the room./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"I've seen things," Josiah cried out, knowing these few coming second may well be his last. "He just wants the power for—"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Shut up!" The General's voice was the last thing he heard./em/p 


	7. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd awoke with a jolt to see darkness surrounding him. He was back in his dorm room. His eyes glanced at the clock beside his bunk. 3 AM. He sat upright with a groan, drenched in cold sweat. He round his hands into his eyes until the mental images faded from his mind. The nightmares had started to—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd glanced down at his hands. His real hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His mechanical arm was gone. In it's place, real flesh and bone. Shaking, he felt the arm, flexed the fingers, and even punched the wall beside his bed to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was real./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He closed his new hand into a fist. So what The General was telling him was no lie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Slipping out of bed, he pulled on a white T-Shirt that hugged his form and shorts, not bothering to waste another second and tie his hair back into a ponytail. He crept down the hallway, careful not to wake anyone else, and made his way into the mess hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The lingering scent of tobacco told him The General was up. He found him leaning against the wall, a smoking cigar in his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You don't sleep?" Lloyd inquired, his voice rougher and edgier than usual./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General held the cigar between his fingers, blowing out a puff of smoke, but he didn't say anything. Then, his eyes glowed with fire in the light of his cigarette upon seeing Lloyd's real arm back. "That's new."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd gripped his real wrist. "You were right. The Presence is fucking everything up. Things are returning to the way they used to. For the worse."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General crossed his arms, an emotionless expression crossing his face. Lloyd caught sight of dark circles underneath his eyes. He shivered, but showed no reaction. He looked like how he used to… all those years ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd ran his hands through his lose hair. "I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Etrius and the others won't be too happy about hearing this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something awakened within Lloyd. And it was emangry./em He seized the collar of The General's shirt, snarling into his face. "If you speak a emword/em of this to Nox, there emwill/em be consequences."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General calmly brushed Lloyd off. "You're changing faster than I am."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd blinked at the realization, then shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Besides, how will everyone react when they see your arm suddenly grew back overnight? How will emNox/em react? They're going to find out sooner or later, and hopefully it's not too late. If you're not going to tell them, I will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That won't be necessary." A familiar, feminine voice spoke from the shadows. Nox's eyes sparked to life in the darkness from another corner. "I heard everything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's heart dropped to it's lowest level. "Nox…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox stepped out of the shadows. "I felt you wake up." Lloyd knew she meant there was a change in his brainwave pattern. "Did you really think you could keep something like this from me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd held his breath, then, "Nox, I swear, I only found out emjust/em recently. I was going to tell you when you woke up—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Stop lying, Lloyd." Nox said with her mouth tightened into a thin line. "I read your mind the minute The General showed up." She closed the space between them, The General's presence fading away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You knew?" Lloyd was breathless./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's gaze hardened. "Why didn't you tell me before?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd sighed, closing his hands around hers. "I never took it seriously… mostly because I didn't want to. And I didn't want to put neither you, nor Angel through any shit of the past. Haven't we all been through enough?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox blinked in surprise, but not because of Lloyd's words. She glanced over his shoulder. "Where…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd followed her gaze. "I don't see anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Exactly. The General is gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's hands tightened around hers. "Good for us. We never get any time alone anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox shut her eyes, tapping into the feedback waves that rippled through the air. "No, something's not right. His brainwave feed just… vanished. We should—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, his hands travelling up from her arms, to her neck. Nox gave into the sensation, her defenses melting away, the previous problem nothing but a grain of sand in an hourglass. She allowed herself to drown in Lloyd's embrace, as he backed them down against the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd had her pinned in place, almost like a sign of dominance. His hands left behind a hot, delicious trail everywhere they moved./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's shoulders stiffened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox pried away and glanced up at him, something undecipherable igniting her eyes. "Lloyd?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's mouth hung partly open, his eyes staring ahead in shock. A low, haunting breath brush past his lips. He collapsed to his knees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox felt his brainwaves going haywire. "Lloyd!" She steadied him as he toppled forward, leaning against Nox's frame. Nox grabbed his shoulders, leaning him against the wall. Her hand was still tightly clenching his own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But something went wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The hand that held his… Fell right through. Almost as if he was leaving existence. Fading. Even his panicking brainwaves were receding into nothing, like a fading radio signal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's eyes were shut tight, his body limp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox noticed her radio on the opposite end of the room. She couldn't waste time to get up and get. She would have to wake Etrius and the others up emher/em way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius mumbled in his sleep, images flying across his brain. Dreams./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, he was plummeting into darkness. At the end of the long fall, a light shone, growing brighter and brighter the faster he fell towards it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Through it, a hand extended through, reaching out. A familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSon. Come home./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A sense of nostalgia grabbed hold of him. He reached out to take the hand, but that was when his descent stopped. He was suspended in the air like a puppet with strings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emYes. Come home, Etrius./em A feminine voice, only this time, it was cracking, and rotten. emOr should we say… Murderer./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The faces of two rotting corpses burst into his face. He opened his mouth to let out a terrified noise, but the sound was trapped in his throat. He tried to move back, but he was locked in the air with no escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Whatem have you been thinking all this time? That we'd be proud of you? Look at all the death you've caused./em The male voice pointed at his rotten face, then at his wife's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Between the two, a silhouette was walking from the light, towards him. But as the shadows melted away, they revealed not the young face that he always remembered… But the face of death. It extended a bony hand to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, the team stood in front of him. They were bloody and scarred, and some of them had lost limbs, which were still bleeding. Lloyd pointed at him in accusation. "It's because of you, we're this way. Now it's your turn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No," Etrius said between his teeth as the hands grabbed him. Dust began to creep onto his military uniform, making it's way into his skin and burning through his body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""NO! FUCK YOU!" Etrius' eyes popped open. He leaned forward in his bunk, clutching his chest and taking in gulps of air. Ice cold perspiration drenched the sheets./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He rubbed his eyes, dark circles beneath them. It was only a matter of time before the nightmares consumed him whole./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He felt a small spark in the back of his mind, like the slightest tinge of electricity. Nox was trying to contact him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He shut his eyes, answering the mental call. emWhat?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emEtrius, get your ass in the Mess Hall, now! And wake up that crackpot Romanov!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWhat's happened?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emIt's the Presence. He's getting closer and closer to completely erasing our existence. And he's starting with Lloyd./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' heart plummeted. emI'm on my way./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One entered the medical room for the second time that night, wide awake. His eyes were flashing and alert. He noticed the form of Lloyd lying unconscious in the medical bed, Nox sitting in a chair beside him. She had her head bowed between her shoulders, her hair covering her face. Etrius, Beecher, Josiah the Girl, and Scott were all standing around the room. Etrius was leaning against the wall, his head down, fighting to stay awake. They looked exhausted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox immediately perked her head up when the doors opened. She leaped to her feet and eyed him with distress, but said nothing. The Wise One raised a hand to reassure them. "It is not like we predicted. He won't disappear from existence, but he's being moved."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' brows creased together. "Moved? What the fuck does that mean?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It means that The Presence is changing the past. Being trapped inside a wrinkle of time, we thought that he would be gone from out dimension, but being inside that wrinkle has only given him power. All these years… He's been harnessing it. Learning to use its capabilities to the full extent, so he could attack us unexpected. If I had known from before… I could've stopped this by now. Since the past is being changed, The Presence is merely testing his power with Lloyd. And I'm afraid we're next."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So what does this have to do with Lloyd being fuckin' moved?" Beecher pressed, resulting in an elbow-jam from Josiah./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Before Lloyd joined this team, what was he before?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""An Assassin," The doors slid open again, and The General emerged into the room. "More accurately, a prisoner of war. I'm pretty sure Lloyd told you all everything by now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We both told them." Nox crossed her arms, something dark passing through her eyes. Etrius gave him the same look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General held up his hands. "What! It was in the past. Can't you all see a changed man?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's not what we're worrying about," Josiah intervened. "Nox and Lloyd told us everything that happened in the past. And if The Presence is rewriting history…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That means everything emyou/em worked for will also go down the drain." Scott finished. "I'm not angry anymore about what you did, but all of us soon will be if something isn't done."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So what the fuck do we do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's not like we can just enter the Ancient's Universe, or the Wrinkle of Time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The past is something that should never be tampered with. He's going to erase us from existence, just like he promised."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Will someone come up with a fucking answer?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""ENOUGH!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"All eyes turned to the door, where Romanov stood enraged, holding the Wise One's books, as well as research papers. "I can't believe you all are acting this way. This team is always so organized, superior, and confident. If you'd stop whining and start thinking, maybe things won't be so bad after all." He strode into the room amongst the thick mist of silence, holding out the research papers. "Information from the first and second Castle Project, as well as the Portal's structure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So we need to open another portal?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Correct. But we need more KrSAPPHIRE."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait," The Wise One shut his eyes, his brainwaves feeding into the very air around them, and even passing through the atmosphere itself. "The Presence is making his way to the Ancient's Universe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emWhat?/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher gestured to him. "See what I have to deal with?" Josiah nudged him again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""He is going to the very place where he originated. Where all of this originated. We need to get there first, and quick."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hold on," Scott waved his hands around through the air. "You mean we're emactually/em going back to the Ancient's Time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox ignored his flabbergasted expression. "Where do we find more KrSAPPHIRE? That element isn't easy to find here on Earth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll get us more KrSAPPHIRE," The General uncrossed his arms. "At the base. I don't hold my rank anymore, but everyone there still remembers me. I should be able to get in and out without a problem."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher raised his hands. "Is anyone actually hearing this? Why can't we just go in and—?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emBeecher,/em" Etrius snapped. "We're fugitives. Remember? He's not. If we even show our faces there, they'll shoot us on sight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll go," The General's tone finalized the discussion. "And if I don't come back, then prepare for the end."/p 


	8. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General cast a weary glance over his shoulder before pushing past his office door, silently closing it behind him. He marched over to his half-empty desk. Some things had been moved, but mostly everything was still in place. Still, a dark, dreary cloud hung over him, as if he were being watched. He never liked people rooting through his things, even if he only packed up the things he thought were important./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He rummaged through the drawers, finally coming to a stop at the bottom hidden drawer. A blue light seeped through the edges, as if lit from within. The Crystal Shard. He tried opening the drawer, but it rattled. Locked. The General vaguely remembered throwing away the keys on his way out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Grumbling, he gripped the edges of the drawer, and forced it open with superior strength. Maybe these powers would come in handy, after all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He plucked out the Crystal, wrapping it up in cloth and tucking it inside his pocket/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The door swung open./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's blood froze as he watched the Superior enter the office. emShit./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Superior's eyes flicked up, seeing The General standing there. He gave a quick smirk. The General didn't see any sign of The Presence in his eyes. The changing past must've brought him back to normal. Still, his proximity radiated a negative vibe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So the rumors are true," The Superior said as he shut the door. "You've returned."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General nonchalantly pulled his uniform shirt over the pocket the Crystal Shard was being kept in. He nudged the mangled drawer shut with his foot. "Just needed to collect some old stuff. I'll be going."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He made his way for the door, but stopped when the Superior said, "Wait." In his usual tone of authority./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General spun around to face him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You haven't run into any of those Rebels, have you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, sir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Superior was silent for a moment. Then, "You know, you've grown soft ever since your retirement. I can see it. Had you stayed, we could've continued with our plan. Taken the war to our advantage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's shoulders slumped. So, nothing had emreally/em changed the last time he saw him. He was still the same corrupt man./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General closed his hand into a fist. "I left that life a long time ago," He admitted. "I don't do this anymore. I retired for a reason."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Superior raised a brow. "You emhave/em gone soft." He reached into his back pocket, producing a flask of alcohol. He seized one of the glass cups The General always kept on his desk, but never used. He filled it halfway with the expensive wine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Things haven't been exactly… easy without you around. I can't trust many people around here. Are you sure your mind is completely changed?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General shook his head and crossed his arms when the Superior offered him a glass. "I'm sure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Superior took a prolonged sip from the glass. "What prompted you to leave?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If you don't mind sir, there's somewhere I need to—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What prompted you to leave?" The Superior inquired again, only this time with slightly more force. He leaned against the desk, glass in his right hand. His left was hanging loosely next to his caliber./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's teeth snapped together. "Nothing emprompted/em me. I just can't continue missions like this. People have to retire sometime in their lives. Is there something you want to know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes," He said without hesitation, then a threatened look sparked in his eyes. "You're not the first who's left this organization. And many of those people tend to turn their backs on us after a while."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There was a long pause, and The General held his breath, knowing exactly what this meant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But," The Superior looked down into his wine glass, slightly stirring the liquid. "I know I can trust you. You came back after some time. That's got to be the sign of a loyal soldier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General internally cringed at the words emloyal soldier/em. It had been so long since he'd last been called that, and he ascended the ranks for a reason. To emstop/em being called by that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Superior nonchalantly waved his hand through the air. "You're free to go. And if you every run into those bastard rebels again, you know how to contact us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General let lose the breath he had been holding, making his way through the door and down the hall, without another word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Fine," Boomer blew out a strand of hair from his face, crossing his arms. "I'll come. But just keep in mind, I'm doing it for Grace." His cold gaze burned a hole inside Nox's heart, but she ignored it, too focused on the situation to care about anything else./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She turned to Lloyd. "So we're agreed on letting Angel stay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd rolled his eyes. "We went over this a thousand times, Nox. She can't come with us. She isn't ready for a live mission. Not yet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Not emever/em." Nox fired back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by The Wise One as he strolled into the room, his black cloak shimmering in the air behind him. "Unfortunately, that's not possible."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emWhat/em?" They said in unison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The Presence is making changes in this world. Not in the Ancient's home world. If we all get there together in time, none of us may be affected."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You want to bring Angel to the Presence, to keep her safe from the Presence?" Nox repeated incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One shrugged. "That is one way to put it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox dragged a hand down her face. "emFine./em But she's not going into any live action missions. She's staying where it's safe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI still don't see how you can find somewhere /emsafe emin the middle of an apocalypse./em Lloyd spoke to her through their thought channels./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Once The General returns with the Crystal Shard," The Wise One continued, "We will open a Portal into the Ancient's universe. The child can stay with someone that's been by my side for years in that time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After a long pause, Josiah and The Wise One exchanged looks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It'll be good to see everyone again." She smiled./p 


	9. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Before The General left the rebel base, he said to give him at least 24 hours to get in and back out. The team retired to their dorms for a sleep cycle before they would have to leave for the coming mission./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox lay beside Lloyd, who was caught in the deep tangle of sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox however, was wide awake, her eyes keeping watch on the darkness of night around them. Her fingers subconsciously brushed over Lloyd's scars, running down the length of his back. Flashes of pain ran through her mind by the mere touch. She knew The General was a changed man by now, but if the Presence succeeded in changing the past, things could go back to the way they started. She didn't think she could stand it if Lloyd was returned to his life as an assassin, or if The General turned into a criminal again, or if she was put back into Cryo-Sleep, or—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her breath caught./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"If Angel had never existed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's deep, repetitive sleeping pattern was interrupted. She shifted, rolling over to face her, his tired and weary eyes taking her in. "You're awake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox squeezed her eyes shut, but said nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's hand snaked underneath the covers, finding hers. "Why are you so scared? Once we get into the Ancient's universe, everything will be fine. We'll have a way to take down the Presence. And Angel will be safe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox sighed, then spoke barely above a whisper. "It's not emjust/em Angel that I'm worried about." Her hands moved to his bare shoulders. Lloyd shut his eyes, feeling her touch, as if they'd been lost for thousands of years./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He moved a hand to her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "Nox. I've had a job as a deadly assassin in the middle of a Resource War, suffered as a Prisoner of War for two years straight, killed my own comrade's brother, emand /emearned his forgiveness, lost an arm, time-travelled, became immortal, married an experiment refugee just awoken from Cryo-Sleep, emand/em raised a child with supernatural powers. I can handle my own."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox bit the inside of her lip. "I just… Something doesn't feel right about this. How do we know that everything will be okay, if we step through that portal and go back in time again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd chuckled, despite everything. "I don't know. And none of us ever will if we don't try." Something clicked in his mind. He held the side of his head, sitting upright./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's brows creased. "Lloyd?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd inhaled sharply, feeling a harsh, burning sensation running across the length of his back. Nox felt something damp drip onto the sheets. Blood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In the soft moonlight that flooded through the window, she saw his scars. They were reopening. Each and every single one of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General saw the rebel base looming above the trees overhead. He was 100 feet away from the base when he felt invisible hand shove him from behind. He collapsed on his face, feeling his heart twist. But not from pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something was lingering on the edge of his consciousness, pulling him towards it. The temptation was dark, and all-consuming. But he couldn't give in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He knew exactly what this meant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No…" He whispered between his teeth, forcing himself upright. He had to hurry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In five minutes, each team member was up and running, grabbing weapons and supplies they would need to survive on the other side of the portal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One seized the Crystal Shard, using it's power to fire up another portal in the wall. Blue light bled from the edges. On the opposite side, a gray, dreary world awaited them. The dim light from the white disk of the sun glowed behind gray clouds and smoke in the air. The scent of chalk, dirt and blood radiated from the world. Angel covered her mouth and nose with the collar of her shirt. Beecher kneeled down to her level. "You remember what to do?" She gave an energetic nod of her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah and the Wise One wasted no time getting through to the world. Their world./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something shook the floors of the rebels's base, like a harsh earthquake. The walls began to crumble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Where the hell are Ray, Mullins, and Plisskin!?" Etrius shouted over the uproar of destruction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We can't worry about that now. We need to get through!" Beecher shoved him through the portal, followed closely by Ivan, and Boomer. He had to leave Grace in this world. The Presence's effects has already brought her back. No harm could come to her anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd was leaning against Nox's shoulder as they approached the portal. Nox made it through, but Lloyd let go before he could get through, staggering to regain his balance. Nox glanced back over her shoulder. "Lloyd?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd glanced back at his sword, lying on the table. "I'll be right there." He replied, limping back to it. Blood stains covered the length of his shirt from his scars reopening. He seized his sword, sliding the blade into it's sheath. He turned back to the portal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Red flashed across his vision. The world rocked beneath him. He lost his balance and collapsed to his knees, then face-down. His arm was extended towards the portal in a futile attempt to escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd!" Nox and Angel began to run back for him, but the Wise One stopped them. "Nobody can step through! Not now! The time rift is closing. It's too late for him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The walls began to cave in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I need to close the portal before the Presence's effect bleed through to this world!" The Wise One raised a palm, preparing to close the gateway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nox ran for Lloyd, but Beecher held her back, his arms far stronger than her own. She felt her own resolve dissipating like salt in water. Her mental walls began to crumble at the seams. She wasn't even sure she could do this without him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel watched the scene, not fully understanding what this meant. Despite this, Boomer held her in place. He couldn't deny that he felt the slightest tinge of satisfaction, that the one who took away his only resolve in the world wasn't going to make it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius looked everywhere frantically, trying to summon a plan in his mind. But there was nothing he could do. Then he realized something. "Wait… Where's The General?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As the rift began to shut, Nox saw a familiar silhouette slide to a stop outside the doorway of the medical room. His eyes, almost glowing red, cut through the haze of destruction around him. Etrius' eyes widened. emThe effects already started changing him too./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Despite his thoughts, The General kneeled to the ground beside Lloyd, swinging an arm over his shoulder. His eyes were torn from the stress of holding back. He hoisted Lloyd to his feet, limping towards the portal before it could close./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox grabbed Lloyd's arms, while Etrius grabbed The General's pulling them through just as the portal shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Immediately, The General felt the dark, atrocious thoughts that plagued his mind disappear, numbness in their place. He shook his head, feeling his mental walls rebuild./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd regained consciousness with a groan. The bleeding had stopped, and the fresh wounds running the length of his back were closing. But something was wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His arm. It was missing again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah took note of this. "When we passed through the time rift, any changes have been reversed. Sorry about your arm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd grumbled, rising to his knees. He gave Nox a weak smile. "See? Told you I could take care of myself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The only reason you're alive is because The General had to drag your ass out here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was now when the team finally took in their surroundings. They were in the center of a barren, desolate landscape, the soil beneath their feet gray and ashen. The dim disk of the sun, simmering light through the white atmosphere was the only source of light in this realm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One turned his head into the air, his powers picking up something in the distance. "The Ancient camp shouldn't be far from here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hold on," Boomer waved his hands through the air. "Weren't all the Ancients fighting a war against each emother/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, but each rank was separated into different alliances, depending on their eye color. Our Alliance are the green-eyes Ancients."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, one problem." He pointed at his own blue eyes, then at Beecher's and Lloyd's. "Etrius and Josiah wouldn't have a problem getting in, but what about the rest of us? And it's not like Nox can control her emotions while inside. Her eye color emchanges./em It's not like she can just stay excited all day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Disgusted." Nox corrected him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Whatever. Plus, we look nothing like Ancients. I doubt armed rifles and green camouflage American uniform existed here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Which is emwhy/em you all will be covered with a cloaking spell."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We're going to remain undetected?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Not quite. Allow me to demonstrate." He waved a hand over The General's head, and his form began to shimmer. Soon, he was clad in iron-plated armor, lined with matted fur underneath. He gave the Wise One a death stare. "Very funny."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hilarious. All of you, come." In a matter of seconds, everybody was disguised. It took Nox a few moments to tell the difference between Lloyd and Etrius. Everyone was given the same eye color./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The team made their way to the nearest Ancient Campsite, which was set up right before the first-found castle on the project./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Multiple make-shift tents made out of stones, sticks and dragon skin was littered across the ashen grounds, a thin layer of dust always present in the air. The team sauntered through the campground, trying not to draw attention to themselves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox and Ivan couldn't help but stare at their own armor and cloaks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Deja vu…?" Nox muttered beneath her black hood, which shadowed half her face. Angel glanced up at her, draped in a white cloak, which ranked the youth from the adolescents in the Ancient's world. "Je da emwhat?/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox shushed her under her breath. "Angel, you can't speak English here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's fine," The Wise One said with nonchalant smile. "I've altered your dialect."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The who-what, now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Alongside your appearance, I've also disguised your language. To your ears, words sound like English. To Ancients, they receive it in their own dialect." He spoke in a hushed tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something clicked in Etrius' mind. "The same way you can communicate with us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One gave a deep bow of his head. "Yes. This time period we landed in… It's days before the Mind Worm was unleashed. Every Ancient here has already learned the newfound power. Nox, Angel, you should be fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One disappeared inside the tallest tent. Faint chatter in the Ancient tongue could be heard from within, but the Wise One didn't reemerge for a long time. Lloyd frowned, then told the rest of the team he was going in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd ducked inside the tent, the faint chatter now ringing in his ears. It was strange, to his ears, he was hearing a language he'd never heard of before, but his mind translated the words with ease./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"All talk burned to a cinder when Lloyd made his presence known. Silence settled among the Ancients, until The Wise One said to Lloyd, in the Ancient tongue. "Ereh eb lliw ydobon, dehsinif era ew emit eht yb. Sruoh wef txen eht nihtiw gnivom si pmac eht."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd frowned, then spoke, the words coming easily. "Erehw gnivom? Gnivom?" He turned his attention to the other Ancients, each clad in fur-coated armor, and green eyes. ".regnad laer eht raen erehwyna eb t'nac ehS .dehctaw eb ot sdeen taht dlihc a evah I"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"One of the Ancients bowed his head and shook it. ".reffo lanif yM .uoy htiw syats ehs ro ,tnemngilA txen eht ni niaga teem ew dna ,su htiw syats dlihc eht rehtiE"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One spoke into Lloyd's mind. emThe Ancient's race was completely wiped out days before the Alignment began./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's nostrils flared. He crossed his arms. ".ti od t'now I"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Murmurs spread across the gathered Ancients, and just as quickly, they broke apart, spilling back out into the camp and shouting orders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd met up with the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well?" Nox said impatiently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""They're moving the camp today. By the time they get back, it'll be too late. Angel is staying with us." Then he added with a triumphant smirk. "Besides, she could learn from us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox moved past him with a frustrated groan, and once he was out of her line of vision, the smirk on his face fell into dread. Teaching Angel about the art of war was the only thing that's been on his mind lately, but now that the time actually came… He couldn't never tell the outcome./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"This was a life-or-death situation, and Angel's life was on the line./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He'd better stay true to his word./p 


	10. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"While the Ancient's Camp was packing up and preparing to move, the rest of the team were kept from sight within a secluded tent. Etrius paced back and forth, having taken the disguise off, and reverting back to his old self./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox entered the tent, taking a moment to realize that Etrius' cloaking spell was down. "emEtrius,/em" She hissed. "emSomeone could see you./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He locked a burning gaze with her. "I don't give a shit. I can't stand another fucking moment trapped in an appearance that isn't mine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's gaze narrowed. "Do you honestly think you're the only one who hates it? This is the longest I've ever gone without a bionic arm to fight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I thought you were ambidextrous. You can fight with both hands, and you still have your sword. You blend right in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Really?" Boomer pressed. "My hair had to be cut short to fit in!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThat/em got on The General's nerves. "You never had it buzz-cut in the marines!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shut the fuck up, will you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd stood between them, unsheathing his sword with his working hand. "You're all picking this time to argue? We have enough shit on our hands to deal with; we don't need—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer's eyes darkened. "Better put that thing away, Lloyd. You wouldn't want Angel to get hurt with your reckless training."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let it go, Boomer." Beecher warned, but Boomer paid him no attention./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe we could've spared her the burden of being the child of a father who's emnormal./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait until Grace hears about this." Lloyd muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hm… maybe a father with two arms intact, and not a freak of nature?" Boomer said with a victorious, sick smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emThat's. It./em" Lloyd charged at him, sword tight in his grip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General held him back, while Beecher kept Boomer from getting too close. It took Etrius, Ivan, Nox and Josiah to hold him back, even with their powers. The two struggled, yelling and glaring at each other with burning hatred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel ran for the ten's exit, bumping into someone on her way out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""ENOUGH!" The Wise One breezed through the tent's flaps, his eyes alight with ire. "I leave you for ten minutes, and a disaster happens." He locked glares with Etrius. "You, get you're disguise back on. The Presence is near."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Upon these words, everyone instantly tensed, forgetting what they were doing. Lloyd and Boomer still exchanged hate-filled glares, silently letting each other know this wasn't over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's eye color would've changed if she wasn't in disguise. "Does he know where we are?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, but he will soon if we don't act fast."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What do we do?" Josiah inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Everyone, stock up on weapons from the barracks, and don't speak to anybody. Ancients here don't take kindly to newcomer strangers. If you emmust/em say something, just speak in your own language. The cloaking enchantment will alter your dialect, so to their ears, it will sound like the Ancient language. Ydaer ew era?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The team each gave each other dark glanced before nodding to Tobias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good. Now let's get moving."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox and Ivan were about to follow the team, when The Wise One stopped them. "There is… Something I should've told you long ago. When I had the chance. Follow me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox glanced back at Angel, but Josiah consoled her. "I'll watch her for the time being. You follow my father. He knows what to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hesitantly, Nox left the tent, risking a glance back at Angel as Josiah kept her entertained with an iridescent bubble of power./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Where are we going?" Ivan inquired, but The Wise One said nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After a while, they stopped before another secluded tent, one that was almost taken down. Bags were piled outside the exit, and The Wise One let himself inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Despite the tent's small look from the outside, on the inside, it was more spacious in comparison. They didn't need to crouch over when they stood up. "Auria? Mathias?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Two Ancients emerged from a smaller room that was connected to the main tent. The woman, Auria, had blue eyes, and the man, Mathias, had brown eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's stomach dropped. They were forbidden in the Ancient Camp by not having green eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In seconds, Mathias's eyes changed to green, but Auria's turned to red before green./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One waved his hands in a calling gesture. "Relax. Nobody knows your real identities."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan blinked. "They speak English?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No," Tobias responded. "They are under a cloaking spell as well," Then to the two Ancients, "Are the children safe?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes," Auria responded, weary of Nox and Ivan's presence. "They are asleep. We only have the tent to take down, and we will be ready to move."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I will not be following you and the camp. Not until the next Alignment." And then he added, before Mathias could raise his voice, "But, your cloaking spells will remain active. You know what to do when you arrive." He gave them a knowing look, which they returned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox and Ivan couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Auria's and Mathias's faces were… familiar. Not as if they've seen them before, but they couldn't describe it. Just one look at them seemed to reassure them that everything was going to be alright./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"When they caught them staring, Ivan cleared his throat and changed the subject to lessen the tension. "What are the names of your children?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Auria smiled, but Mathias frowned in distrust. Auria noticed this. "emMathias./em If Tobias says we can trust them, then let us trust them. He's been good to us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Mathias crossed his arms and turned away, but Auria gave them a warm smile. "Yesubai and Noah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You two are married?" Ivan forced the question to come out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Auria laughed. "Of course not. My husband died in battle, and Mathias's wife was taken by the Mind—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's enough." Mathias said between ground teeth, and marched back into the other room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Auria sighed. "It's been a week since it happened. The children already lost one guardian, and will soon lose another."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox frowned. "You don't know that. I have a kid too, and I'll tell you what they really need. They need as much support as they can get while they're still young. They'll find their place in the world soon, but they need you beside them. They don't emneed/em you to spread a pity party," She paused. "I… speak from my own experience."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Auria smiled, surprising Nox. "It's kind of you to offer advice." Despite her warm, soft tone, there was something cryptic behind the words./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias glanced out an opening in the tent that acted as a window. "The sun is descending. You must be going, if you are to keep up pace with the rest of the camp."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"An hour later, Nox, Ivan and the Wise One watched the retreating silhouettes trudge through the mountains in the distance. A melancholy shadow spread across Tobias's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What was the point of that?" Nox asked. "And why did they look so familiar?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias's features instantly lightened. "They were familiar to you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah. Why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias couldn't hold back the smile. "Nox, you just spoke face-to-face with your mother. Ivan, you did the same with your father."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It took a moment for the words to process. "emWhat?!"/em They shouted in unison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""How is that possible?" Nox stuttered. "Are you listening to yourself? My parents died while protecting me, because I was born different. Then I was hunted down and put into cryo-sleep. Ivan has no memory of his past, but he was born on Earth. We both were."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias clenched his jaw. "No. Now you listen here. Whoever told you such lies are hiding the truth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You have no idea what you're talking about."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One opened his mouth to say something, but then took a deep breath. "It's much for you to take in. I understand that. Remember when they told us they were moving with the camp? They were preparing to send you to your modern time. They died in the process, while the Mind Worm was taking over the Ancient race."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A thousand needles pierced Nox's heart. She began to run to the retreating figures, but the Wise One stopped her, holding her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let go of me!" She struggled against him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yesubai. I'm sorry." Tobias's voice was raw with emotion, but he held her in a tight, using his powers to relax her joints./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You just sent them running to their deaths! And you emknew/em about it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If I hadn't, you and Noah would be dead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tears stained her face. "You knew. You knew all this time. And you never told us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan's glare darkened. "So that's why you were acting strange when you first met us and the team. When you gave the rest of the team powers before cryo-sleep, and you realized that we already had powers like them. Like your kind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias clenched his teeth, but not out of anger. "Noah—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan's eyes brightened with rage that was held tight in his chest. "emDon't/em call me Noah. And don't call her Yesubai."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One sighed. He was so much like his father, his mere voice caused pain to flood back. "Very well. Nox. Ivan. You deserved to know the truth, but I… I didn't know how."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Did Josiah—emRed One/em—whatever, know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No. I was the only one with knowledge of the two Ancients, and I was the only one who helped them escape."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox inhaled sharply, trying to bite back her emotions. "Why? Why did you allow emus/em of all Ancients to leave? Why couldn't our parents come with us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sending life into another time—another dimension—took much power."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But you just sent the whole team into the past, right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, but we had the Crystal Shard," The Wise One sighed. "In these times, to accomplish such a task would require so much power, it would cost a life. Because I was the most powerful, I could send two into the future, at the cost of only one life. Mine. I offered to do it, but your parents refused. They said the Ancient race needed me, and they were right, unfortunately. It shattered my heart to watch four of my closest Ancient comrades to leave, but I had to believe that you would make it and change things for the better. And you did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What do you mean, emchange/em things?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You were sent into the future for a reason. We believed that one day, you would grow the capabilities to stop the Mind Worm from infecting other worlds."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Despite everything, The Wise One gave a proud smile through the sorrow. "And you did."/p 


	11. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emListen here/em," Beecher shoved The General back a few feet, keeping his voice down so the others inside the tent wouldn't hear him. "Etrius and the others might trust you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off so easily."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's that supposed to mean?" The General's gaze narrowed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It emmeans/em I don't trust you, especially around Scott. I know you're the one who killed him. Don't forget, this power grants us the ability to read minds. I looked into your memories and saw what you did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General crossed his arms. "I already explained everything to Scott, and he's alright with—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You told emhim/em?" Beecher curled his hands into fists. "And not emus/em? Huh. Now, why is that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's mouth formed into a thin line. "I've done a lot of shit in the past, but I'm beginning to make up for it now. You don't need to know the details of emevery single thing/em I did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Believe me, I do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you emmust/em know, I confess to violation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher scoffed. "Violation? Please. You've violated us all with your shit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""This is a different kind of violation. I took something that should never be taken by force."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher let this sink in. "Never mind. I've heard enough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He turned in time to see Nox, Ivan and The Wise One returning, trudging over an ashen hill of dust./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Perfect timing." Beecher threw his hands up, walking with then as they entered the tent, The General close behind. "Are we ready to leave yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nox," Lloyd turned to face Nox, noticing the shock behind her eyes. "Is everything alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox couldn't respond, but Ivan spoke for her. "Everything's fine. Everyone, get your shit together. We're heading out to the castle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We must be cautious," The Wise One added. "The Presence could be lurking inside the Castle's altar room. We must get there and grab the orb before he reaches it first."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What will the orb do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It will release the Mind Worm, all over again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The emMind Worm/em?" Beecher repeated incredulously. "How is that possible? Etrius destroyed the Mind Worm with Element Evil. Lloyd lost his arm in the battle. How could be back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Remember, genius," Boomer frowned. "We're back in time, eons ago, before the Mind Worm was released from it's prison."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes," The Wise One stated. "We must destroy that orb before that happens. Now let us make haste."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Before Nox and Etrius could leave the tents, Nox turned to face him. "Etrius, stay here with Angel. The last thing we want is her getting hurt in a fight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius rolled his eyes. "Nox, Angel is going to be exposed to fights like these eventually. It's best if she comes along."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Etrius. We're talking about the fate of mankind here. emPlease/em, stay here with her until we're finished. She's join in fights like this when she's ready."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And she was gone before Etrius could make another remark./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He sighed as he leaned against the tent's walls, watching Angel with something undecipherable in his green eyes. "Ever held a gun before?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The castle's silhouette loomed in the distance, the white disk of the sun backlighting it's exterior, and casting a vast shadow across the silvery gray sands. The scent of death lingered in the air, even though the battle hadn't even begun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One led the way through the castle's winding staircases and corridors, coming to a stop before the altar tower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One turned his head up into the atmosphere. "I can't sense anything. The castle must be blocking me powers, so there is no way to tell if The Presence is near or not."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd and Nox unsheathed their swords. "Well," Nox stated. "Only one way to find out. Let's go kick some ass."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They made their way past the thin line of the bridge. Boomer tried not to look down, but each time he did, all he saw was a giant bowl of air, and dark memories that haunted him. He remembered falling down that very abyss, getting caught inside the haze of chaos, and barely escaping with his life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There it is," Beecher announced as they entered the vast, circular altar room, seeing the black orb resting at the peak of the altar pyramid. The altar room was dead silent. The scent of certain death lingered in the air, like a string of rising ghosts in a graveyard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""This orb contains the ability to open a rift back to Earth and unleash the Mind Worm," The Wise One spoke, barely above a whisper. Even so, his voice ricocheted off the walls. "We must proceed with caution."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Here we go again." Josiah the Girl sighed, turning back to the team. "Ready for this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We've defeated the Mind Worm once," Lloyd's eyes were set alight with power. "We can do it again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongThat won't be necessary./strong" A familiar, dreadful voice that caused shivers to run up their spine. "strongIt's mine now./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer ground his teeth. "The Presence."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A dark silhouette appeared ahead of them, suspended mid-air before the altar pyramid. He had his arms crossed, black wings brushing the air effortlessly. "strongFinally free…. You mortals never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. You're just like the rest of your kind/strong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's that supposed to mean?" Beecher frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongIt's ridiculously mirthful to see how many times you fall right into my hands, and fulfil my plans for me./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The doors all around the altar room slammed shut, the sudden noise startling Nox. She gripped her sword tighter. "What the hell are you getting at? Stop speaking in riddles!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongThat bastard child of yours/strong," The Presence directed his words at Nox and Lloyd. "strongShe wields so much power. More than enough that's contained in this orb. I thank you for bringing her into this world; she will be of great use to us/strong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's heart sank to it's lowest level, but he swallowed down his panic. "She's nowhere near us now. She's safe. There's no way you can—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongDo you honestly think I'm stupid?/strong" He slowed his wing's beating pace, his feet scraping across the ground as he landed before them, power coursing through his system. "strongI know exactly where that child is. And I know that only one of you is guarding her. It's a shame you all will be trapped inside this Castle when I take her. I was looking forward to seeing you begging on your hands and knees./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General curled his hands into fists. He couldn't believe he ever worked alongside this demon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence threw out his arm to the side, aiming his hands at the altar pyramid. The room dropped several degrees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The artifact trembled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Without warning, there was a blast of cold white light that filled every hollow corner of the altar room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"When the light died down, the Mind Worm was suspended in the air by invisible strings, his arms and legs limp, his head tilted back. There were no details on his body, because he was merely a silhouette. He looked like a God. Almost./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was The Presence. The darkest smirk crossed his face. strongemFather/em/strongem./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He descended through the air, stopping by his side and gazing with supremacy over the team./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox curled her hands into fists, energy boiling beneath her skin. She felt the powers of each of her teammates around her activate. Whether or not these two succeeded in their plans, there was no way the Elites were going down without a fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"With a battle cry, Nox charged at the two figures./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm smirked, vanishing in an instant as Nox slashed at him with her sword, set alight with power. He reappeared behind her and blasted a force of power at her spine, sending her to the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The rest of the team attacked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence and the Mind Worm had no trouble taking down one Elite member, but altogether, they were a challenge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General seemed to be taking more of the damage that was meant for Lloyd. Whether he was doing this to prove himself, or because some part of him screamed that it was right, he didn't know./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher launched round after round of energy at the two imposing figures in the semi-darkness of the altar room. He was used to sniping at a distance, so launching power from his hands was the closest he could get./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer hurled calls of packed energy, like grenades. Lloyd and Nox kept their power flowing through their swords, occasionally using raw power to fight in hand-to-hand combat when needed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm ground his teeth, hurling over and drawing power from some vessel within himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah noticed this. "emEveryone, get back!/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Too late./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The sudden wave of power was like a sandstorm in a desert, harsh and merciless./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan felt his back collide with the altar wall before he knew it. He tried to summon any energy that was boiling within him, but they were playing fire-with-fire, each at the same temperature. Each hit felt like boulders being dropped on him. Against an average mortal, he would've won the round in a matter of seconds. But the Mind Worm and the Presence combined was too much. He coughed up blood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's vision was doubled, but he made out the form of The Presence and the Mind Worm as they approached a familiar figure, sprawled on her stomach. Nox./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His heart leaped up to his throat. emNox…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongImpudent Mortals/strong," The Presence said as he kicked Nox onto her back, digging the bottom of his foot into her shoulder and pinning her to the ground. "strongThe birth of a child should mean a new heir to the throne. emNot/em a worthless life with no meaning to the planet./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox would've screamed every curse word she knew, but her energy was sapped. She could only manage a small groan that barely made it past her throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongNo matter/strong," The Mind Worm said. "strongWe shall take care of this soon. It won't be long until that child forgets your names once we take her. And there is nothing you can do to stop us./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""No," Lloyd grunted, rising to his knees. He tried to climb to his feet, but the world rocked beneath him. "emNo/em! Won't… Let you… Hurt Angel…" He glanced around, but his team members were all out of submission./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongemAngel/em/strong?" The Presence quipped. "strongIs emthat/em her name? You're dumber than you look, swordsman. Surely she'll appreciate a change to that name. She'll come to think of me as a father./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd summoned an image of Angel, living her life under an insane supernatural tyrant. Living a lie. Never having a chance at being… emNormal/em. He couldn't let that happen to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Just…" Lloyd's words were covered in corrosive acid. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just tell me what the fuck is it you want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm raised a brow. "strongMy, your feelings for this child run deeper than we imagined. Sadly, there is nothing you can do. A vessel is needed to enter your dimension, and that child is the perfect vessel. So much power…/strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You want a vessel?" Lloyd ground his teeth, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Fine. You have a vessel right here." He extended his arms, furrowing his brow to show he wasn't afraid, but on the inside, he was terrified. Terrified for Angel, and for what he might be setting everyone up for./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence gave a deep, sadistic chuckle. "strongPlease tell me you're not being serious. I know you will struggle against this. We've been through enough fights for me to know that you'd do anything to keep your filthy planet safe. If you truly want to convince me, then beg for it./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd blinked, not fully understanding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongBeg for it,/strong" The Mind Worm repeated bluntly. "strongPortray to us, how much you truly want to keep her safe./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd shut his eyes and ground his teeth, but he knew that he'd do it eventually. He got down to his hands and knees, pressing his forehead to the stone floor and questioning himself as to how he got into this mess. "emPlease/em. Don't hurt Angel. I'll relinquish my freedom, take the fall for everything, and be your vessel. I won't struggle against your will. Just emplease/em don't hurt her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Silence reigned through the altar room, until Lloyd glanced up, seeing the Mind Worm closer than ever, watching him with the darkest, sickest grin on his face. "strongSo. You truly do care for that child. In that case…/strong" He walked right up to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head upright to face him. "strongThe answer is no./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It took Lloyd a moment to register the words. "emYou son of a—/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongHowever, I do have interest in your offer. Your power combined with mine should be enough to bring us to your filthy planet./strong" Without warning, the Mind Worm materialized into black mist, blasting against Lloyd's chest, and absorbing into his skin. Lloyd felt a familiar, cold dark presence creeping through the corridors of his mind. He shut his eyes and ground his teeth to battle the pain, determined to do this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General registered everything that was happening, but he couldn't move. His limbs were numb. He barely cracked his eyes open to witness a split second of Lloyd's sacrifice before his consciousness slipped from his grasp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The last thing he remembered was seeing a darkness in Lloyd's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The very darkness that The General himself tried to escape./p 


	12. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox awoke to the sound of her rapidly beating heart. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She was inside a vast dark room, and thick silence reigned in the air. The altar room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She was lying on her back, her arms and legs still numb from the sudden burst of power, but nonetheless she could move them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Movement stirred beside her. She heard The General's voice echo through the darkness. "Fucking… Mind Worm… Bastards…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Guys?" Nox's voice was low and hoarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A heavy cough. Boomer's voice. "What the hell happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emAgh/em…" The General forced himself to get to his knees. "Those bastards have him… We have to get back to Earth, and fast."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's eyes widened, and adrenaline immediately rushed through her being. "emAngel/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She pressed her hands against the cold stone flooring, trying to climb to her feet, despite the invisible pain shooting through her system. "Oh God, how long were we out? They could've already gotten to her by now! They could've—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yesubai," The Wise One coughed, bringing himself to his knees. "Be calm. I'm going to reach out to her and Etrius' mind, now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Ivan snarled at him for using that name./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wait… What did you call her?" Scott inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox blinked. "Uhh—Not important right now. There's no time for this. Hurry, Tobias."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One shut his eyes, feeling his consciousness slip through the folds of reality and distance, coming to a stop at their tent. He reached out to Angel's mind, which was still present, and flowing with impossible energy. Beside her, Etrius. They didn't seem to be in any danger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In a snap, he lost his entire focus. The image in his mind fell apart into blackness. He unclosed his eyes. "The Castle is interfering with my powers. But they are alive. Come. We must make haste."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After retrieving the crystal shard from the tent, the Wise One opened a portal back into Earth's dimension./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"No damage had been done to the base, and the deciduous area around them was still alive, so the Presence and the Mind Worm must not have taken over yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius caught Nox in the weapons barracks, slipping on gadgets attached to her arms and legs, holstering fully loaded guns, high-tech equipment and upgraded swords. He seized her shoulders, stopping her in her advances. "I really hope all of this isn't for Lloyd."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What do you think? The Presence is the one controlling the Mind Worm. If we take him out first, then the Mind Worm will be an easy target for Lloyd," Nox clenched her hands into fists. "He can destroy him from the inside out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nox…" Etrius hesitated. "Lloyd won't fight. You know that better than anyone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What are you talking about? Of course he'll fight! Angel is safe inside the base. The Presence and the Mind Worm are too focused with us and Earth to think about hurting her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's now what I mean. I've known Lloyd longer than you have, sorry to say. And I know that one look at you, and he's going to be reminded of Angel. You'll only reinforce his will not to fight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's gaze narrowed, her eyes materializing to a blazing red, causing goosebumps to rise beneath Etrius' skin. "Are you saying that Lloyd won't fight because I want him to fight?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd needs you to be here, with Angel, at the base. Lloyd has pulled me out of possession before… I can pull him out of this one," Etrius sighed. "Trust me. The last thing Angel needs is to lose both her parents."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There was something in Etrius' tone that Nox couldn't decipher, but she got the essence that he was relating on a deeper level./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox bit her bottom lip. "Fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I'll bring him back, alive. That's a promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Etrius?" Boomer's voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox and Etrius turned to the door, seeing him poke his head in. He cast a shadowy glance at Nox, but then focused on Etrius instead. "We have a problem."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Problem?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They followed him down the next hall, and into the mess hall. Multiple faces of soldiers—emrebels/em, judging by their uniform—lingered in the hallways, speaking quickly amongst each other. Ray and Mullins passed by Etrius before giving a quick salute./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What's going on here?" Etrius demanded with an accusative tone, until he came to the realization. Before they departed to the Ancient's universe, the past changed. They didn't wait around long enough to find out exactly emwhat/em had been altered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sir," Ray saluted. "Taking orders from the superior in command, to neutralize the otherworldly threat, sir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius raised a brow. "Superior in—emwhat/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But they were gone before Etrius could question then further./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The more Etrius paid attention to the quick conversations of rebels, the more he realized everyone was taking orders from a higher power, and it was emnot/em Etrius./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Etrius?" Nox inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius curled his hands into fists, sprinting towards the command center. "Who the hell is everyone taking orders from?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The door to the command center swung open before Etrius could barge in himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He emerged from the shadows of the dark room, lit only by the lights of the monitors. His green eyes watched Etrius' in silence, dusty brown hair falling over his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' weapon slipped from his hands as he stared in astonishment. "Oh. My. God."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah the boy stared back./p 


	13. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius was stiff, frozen like a statue as he stared at his brother. Alive. The message his eyes were giving was clear, but he couldn't seem to register it all at once./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It makes sense," Beecher stroked his chin. "Grace and Scott came back to life because The Presence is changing the past. It makes sense Josiah would be here too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Who the hell is Josiah?" Boomer inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's gaze travelled from the team, to Josiah, and back to the team. She sighed in frustration. "There's no time to explain! The Presence and the Mind Worm are on Earth. We need to stop them before—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""—Before they use Lloyd and devour what's left of Earth," Josiah finished for her. "I know. We're preparing to send an army."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher raised a brow. "You know everything that's going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah blinked. "No shit," He laughed. "Etrius and I are the superiors in command of this army. Speaking of… Etrius, why the hell are you staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher slapped the back of Etrius' head, snapping him out of his stupor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher gestured Tobias over. "Destined One—Wrinkled One—Wise One—emwhatever/em, do that thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias frowned. "The thing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The thing! The thing you used on Grace and Scott to make them remember. There's no time to explain everything verbally."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tobias grimaced, approaching Josiah. "Hold still," He said to the uncertain Josiah, before placing two fingers on either side of his head, and implanted the flashes of memories into his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A translucent glow shimmered in Josiah's emerald eyes before vanishing. He grimaced. "Damn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He glanced left and right before ushering the team inside the command room. He shut the door behind them, locking it. He stopped when he saw Josiah the Girl's emerald eyes. He glanced at Etrius. "You named her Josiah?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius couldn't answer from the lingering shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah waved him away. "Whatever. You weren't like that yesterday."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We can't send an army after the Mind Worm or the Presence," Beecher tried to keep everything on track, since Etrius wasn't being very helpful at the moment. He noticed The General decided to stay outside. Good. Things could get heated quickly if The General made his presence known. "They're using Lloyd as a vessel, and we need him to fight back. Using lethal force won't solve anything – it'll only make things worse. Now that you're back, he'll fight harder."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah typed something up on the monitor, bringing up images of several security cameras around the city. A dark cloud circled the sky, forming into a funnel of darkness. The once-populated streets were abandoned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer ran his hands through his hair. "How many times does the world have to be in danger?! And I still have no idea what's going on here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I still can't believe…" Josiah couldn't finish, but the team heard his thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI actually died./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We need to get going," Beecher said, shaking Etrius out of his stupor once again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah nodded, before speaking through the base's megaphone, and ordering all rebels to stay within the base, unless ordered otherwise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We'll explain on the way," Beecher told Boomer to keep him from asking any other questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll bring Lloyd back," Josiah said as he marched towards the door. "And by God, I'll rip him out myself if I have to."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The team each had mini cameras attached to their headgear that projected on the monitors, and earphones in their right ear, so Nox and Josiah the Girl could stay in contact with them while they fought. They could've stayed in contact through mindspeak, but the Presence had the ability to absorb their powers and immortality. Angel watched the scene on the monitors from behind Nox's chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Each screen had each of the team members' perspective./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Plisskin's voice crackled through their earphones. His mouth was moving, but his voice sounded electrified through the speakers. "emThis is where I drop you off. Send those bastards to hell and take our planet back./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emFor the eight-thousandth time./em Boomer thought disdainfully. emSeriously, how many times does the world have to be in danger?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius was the first to kick down the rope, and Beecher made sure he moved quickly. They each in turn slid down to the streets, keeping their weapons and powers at the ready. Wind blew past them, as if being sucked in through a vortex./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox, Josiah and Angel watched the scene in tension./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There!" Beecher shouted over the winds. Everyone turned to see a cloud of black matter descending over the center of the city, absorbing light, shadows, and even gravity itself. Etrius tightened his grip on his pistol and sword, leading the team towards the inevitable danger that wreaked of death./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Heavy rain pounded against them. Black rain. That's when they felt the power of the Mind Worm hit them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The rain roughly struck against the team, as if a physical touch, and they could almost hear laughter in the sound of the ethereal winds. The Mind Worm and The Presence's laughter. Their presence was everywhere, in the rain, in the air, the ground, fire, light and darkness. There was no escaping./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius wasn't planning on using his powers. Yet. He didn't want to kill Lloyd, since only an immortal could kill another immortal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm's form was suspended in the air, high over the city. He watched as the all-consuming darkness swirled in a vortex around him and The Presence, wreaking havoc in the city below. He inhaled the scent of death, a dangerous smile flashing across his face. The Presence put a hand on his shoulder, pride stirring in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Soon my son, this world will be ours," The Presence spoke. "A new eternity shall begin, and we will be its rightful rulers, as father and son. You deserve so much more, than to be locked away inside that forsaken Castle for Eons."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm shut his eyes and smiled. "Yes. But first, we must get rid of those bastard Descendants."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence glared down disdainfully at the team. He snickered. "It seems the Descendants have brought a new Mortal into our midst."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm glared down at Josiah the Boy with nothingness in his eyes. But deep inside, Lloyd stirred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm descended to the ground, stopping before the team. His eyes remained on Josiah in particular, but in a curious way. "I don't believe we've met," The Mind Worm said with a sly smirk. "I don't sense any power from you. Perhaps you will be easier to tear apart than I thought."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm thrust his hand out, launching the team back, despite their invisible shields. Using the haze of dust to their distraction, they hid behind wreckage and went through with their original plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Back at the base, Nox, Angel and Josiah the Girl watched the monitors in anticipation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer and Beecher went in from behind, while Etrius and Josiah remained in the front. Etrius nodded to Josiah, and he slowly crept out from behind the wreckage. The Mind Worm raised a brow at him. "They send a mere Mortal to fight. Ha! Cowards."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"From the sky, The Presence watched in anticipation, deciding to allow his son to enjoy the kill. It was his first, after all, and it was only fair that he allowed him alone to do it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm thrust out his hand, and Evils spawned from the darkness, forming a wide circle around the perimeter. Plisskin quickly busied himself, battling Flying Evils. But the team quickly noticed something strange. These weren't ordinary Evils. They were hybrids. The most common were Evils that stood on two feet like men… but had the Flying Evils' black wings fused into their backs. Others had larger fangs or claws. A few even had no skin, and Etrius averted his eyes, fighting the bile that rose in his stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What brings you here?" The Mind Worm asked with the slightest tone of mockery. "I spared your worthless lives. You're going to regret ever leaving that Castle and coming here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. He stared at the Mind Worm right in the eyes, searching for any sign of his old comrade. "Lloyd? I need you to focus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm darkened his gaze on Etrius, putting distance between him and Josiah. "We had a deal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Funny," Josiah replied. "Never learned how to keep them. Angel is safe, Lloyd. She's far away from here. The Mind Worm will never reach her. You need to fight for control again, or out dimension, and dimensions far beyond will be enslaved."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm's right eyes twitched, and the glow in his eyes flickered. He leaped off the ground, ascending into the sky in a split second before anything could happen. The Presence stared at him. "What happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm blinked, then swallowed down thick panic. "Nothing. Let us continue." He chanted an incantation in the Ancient language, creating a circular motion with his hands. Heat curled around his fingers, then snaked out in different directions, layering the area in a supernova of ethereal light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The team threw up invisible barriers to protect themselves from the unrelenting fire. Etrius grabbed Josiah, summoning a shield around them both. Heat clawed at the surface of their barriers, wearing away the exteriors of buildings. The sky took on a blended hue of red and orange from the intense heat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"By the time the attack was over, the team let go of their shields. Etrius screamed out, "ATTACK!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer improvised. He loaded his grenades with heaps of psychic power, launching them at the Presence and Mind Worm. Beecher fired Obsidian bullets, laced with anesthetics. The force of the grenades caught them off-guard, forcing them to descend to the ground. The Obsidian bullets hit their shield, a few managing to shatter it and hit the Mind Worm and the Presence. Their wounds took some time to heal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm and the Presence leaped back into the air, missing another attack from Etrius. Etrius spoke into his headset. "emPlisskin, we need air support./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emI'm running out of ammo,/em" Plisskin growled back at he fired at another horde of Flying Evils./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emWe need to get those two apart,/em" Etrius pointed at the Presence and the Mind Worm. "emIt's our only chance at stopping them./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emI'll give it my best shot./em" And it was the last they heard of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Plisskin's chopper ascended higher above the black cloud of Flying Evils, propelling towards the Mind Worm and the Presence. He loaded his ammo exclusively made for Obsidian, aiming at the Presence's chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And never let go of the trigger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence threw up another shield, but it shattered like fine glass. He struggled for a moment before blasting away from the area, trying to escape the string or rising pain by just being emnear/em the Obsidian./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm fled the scene, but the team pursued him until they were far from the battlefield. Beecher and Boomer continued the assault with Obsidian weapons. The bullets fired too fast for them to feel the effects, but they had to pressure their accuracy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm drifted towards a damaged building, landing on his knees upon the rooftop. Beecher and Boomer exchanged glances. Boomer kicked down the door, running inside the building while Beecher kept his sniper aimed at the roof should the Mind Worm try to escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A lot rumble shook the ground beneath them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shit," Etrius cursed, knowing exactly what was coming next./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The building began to crumble at the seams. The scent of chalk dust rose into the air, making their lungs feel scratchy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Dread filled Etrius from the tips of his fingers down to the core./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"From the roof up, the building began to lose balance. Boomer was still somewhere inside. Beecher glanced at the entrance, then back at Etrius./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius scowled at Beecher. "emDon't even fucking think about it/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Beecher couldn't hear him. He shouted something inaudible at his direction, something like emI'll be back/em, and he disappeared inside the building./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""NO!" Etrius ran towards the destruction, but Josiah held him back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A blast of supernatural head radiated through the building, from the Mind Worm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm leaped off the building just as it sank into the ground, as if made of sand. He landed on the ground, bleeding in several places where the Obsidian bullets had pierced him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius watched as the building collapsed, bringing a mushroom cloud of dust and decay into the air. Once the dust settles, Etrius darted for the rubble, searching among the debris for any sign of Beecher or Boomer. They were immortal. Being buried underneath the rubble of a fallen building wouldn't kill them… Would it?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A familiar arm surfaced through the debris, trying to claw his way out. Etrius and Josiah hurled pieces of concrete and wreckage from Boomer's battered form. He was a mess – his skin was singed, his hair burnt to a crisp, open wounds running the length of his body. He coughed up blood, trying to speak, but the blood bubbled in his lungs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""His wounds aren't healing," Etrius took note, then added in a panicked tone. "emWhy aren't his wounds healing/em!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It takes an immortal to kill another immortal," Josiah said, shutting his eyes and bowing his head. "That's the way the rules work. Whatever that heat blast was, it's powerful enough to kill a Descendant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' heart sank to it's lowest level. "What? No… You—emNo/em! This can't happen!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"From the base, Nox and Josiah the Girl watched the monitors with just as much shock. Josiah shut her eyes, turning away from the screen. She couldn't watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer had always been there for her when she was first brought to Earth. He was like a brother to her. To watch him die tore her heart apart by the seams./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emNox/em, Boomer's voice vibrated weakly in her mind, being carried miles across from the city. emI'm sorry/em…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox surprised herself by the single tear that slipped from her eye. Tension raged between Boomer and Lloyd ever since Nox had chosen Lloyd instead. Nox knew that repercussions would follow if Boomer continued to criticize the two, but not this…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox turned around once she heard footsteps enter the room. Angel stared at the monitors, then at Nox. The three of them watched as Boomer's heart monitor flat-lined./p 


	14. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' heart was hammering as he laid Boomer back into the rubble. His blue eyes stared ahead, without life, now losing their color and turning into a dull gray. Etrius shut his eyes, turning away from the sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Boomer was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He stood to his feet. Josiah stood with him, and the two exchanged glances, a silent message passing between them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm and the Presence watched from the sky as a tense silence passed. The Mind Worm chuckled, then burst into dark laughter. The Presence gave him a proud smile. "strongExcellent, my son. Now, finish the rest of them./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Somewhere deep in the rubble, Beecher regained consciousness with a gasp. Blinking away the dust in his eyes, he pushed past the wreckage that pinned him to the ground. Open wounds ran the length of his arms, legs and torso. His skin had paled form the loss of blood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He watched his wounds in silence, noticing something horrifying after a few, long moments. His wounds weren't healing. Whatever the Mind Worm hit him with, it was powerful enough to drain his power. He numbly whirled around at the sound of screaming. Etrius and Josiah were looming over Boomer's lifeless form. He couldn't feel the familiar pulse of his thoughts running through the air. He was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm drifted in the air over them, raising both his hands. Light and darkness spiraled into them as he prepared to strike. His heart stopped beating for a fleeting moment, and time slowed down. There was no time to shout out a warning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scrambling to his feet, he darted towards them as fast as he could. He stood in the way between Etrius, Josiah, and the Mind Worm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius registered what was happening when it was too late. He could only shout a warning, after the Mind Worm impaled him with a burst of power./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"From the base monitors, Beecher's heart rate flat lined. Josiah the Girl didn't even need to look at the monitors to know he was dead, she could feel the deep connection they shared being severed. Two teammates, dead. Nox shut her eyes, two tears running down her face, one for each loss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel tilted her head, not fully understanding what was happening. "Are they dead?" She asked bluntly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox turned around to face her, her mouth hanging open, not sure what to say. She exchanged a meaningful glance with Josiah, then led Angel out of the room. She wordlessly laid her in the bed in her dorm, shutting off the lights./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel sat upright in her bed. "But I want to watch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox shut her eyes, unable to bring herself to look at Angel. "No, Angel. You don't want to watch. Trust me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""…Because you told Dad not to let me fight?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"This time, Nox turned around, looking straight into Angel's golden brown eyes. Painful tension seethed between the two. "No. Your father was right, you emwill/em learn how to fight. But… this is the bad side of fighting. And you're not ready to see it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""When will Dad come back?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The mere words caused Nox to spill more hot tears, but she quickly held them back so Angel wouldn't notice. Then, she spoke the truth. "I don't know." And she was gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius and Josiah were the only ones left. Etrius squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth to battle the pain of losing both his brothers in arms. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Etrius made a promise that he'd protect Angel in Lloyd's absence. Etrius knew what it was like to grow up without a family, and the last thing he could've ever wanted was for Angel to share the same fate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Now, the only things he wanted were taken from him. He cast aside all repercussions and judgment. He let the anger boil inside of him, the fire claw its way up to the surface, like a raging storm at the sea. He would destroy the Mind Worm, and the Presence. He would strangle them to death, and cause them the same misery they caused him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He rose to his feet, power coursing through him like an overcharged battery. He locked glares with the Mind Worm. "emYou/em! You did this! You took my brothers, emmy life/em! I swear to God, I will tear you apart alive and throw every bit of you into the pits of Hell!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius leaped off the ground, feeling power channeling through him at levels he never felt before. Energy was coursing from some sort of inner vessel, and his anger was only fueling the fire. White hot light bled from his eyes as he lashed out at the Mind Worm with raw power. The Mind Worm merely drifted backwards, chuckling at Etrius' desperate attacks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius thrust his hands out, hurling white power at the Mind Worm, but mostly in an attempt to release his anger. "I emhate/em you! I can't believe I ever trusted you! First, you emkilled/em my brother and kept it from me for all these years! You gave yourself to these bastards and let them into our world!" Each word he said fueled the anger embedded within him. He unleashed all his pent up anger and energy like a berserker. "You emkilled/em Boomer and Beecher. emYOU KILLED THEM/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"With an ultimate, all-powerful burst of power, he hurled a final blast of energy at Lloyd's figure. Dust settled over the area, obscuring his vision. The Mind Worm's amused voice clawed through the dust. "Are you angry, Mortal? Are you… wounded?" Then, his eyes glowed through the dust. His hand lashed out, gripping Etrius' throat. His intense, wild eyes burned a hole into Etrius' soul. "Are you afraid?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emNever/em," Etrius spat. "emFuck you/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd was surrounded by darkness, immobile. Floating in an endless void. Locked inside the tightest of coffins. Tangled in a net. Images played in his head. He saw Earth, darkness and pain. He saw his team, but there was no sign of Nox, Angel, Josiah the Girl, or The General./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The minute Lloyd saw Josiah the Boy, he instantly assumed the Mind Worm was playing tricks on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm's voice rumbled into his thoughts, the sound similar to tumbling boulders. What would've spited fear into other Mortals, only angered Lloyd. "strongBe grateful I allowed your past comrades to live./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's eyes widened as he remembered what the Mind Worm and the Presence were capable of. "This is your doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd felt the weight of the world drop on his shoulders the minute he saw the burst of all-consuming power. He saw Etrius and Josiah looming over Boomer's motionless body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd strained against the pressure of the Mind Worm's dominance over his mind. "What are you doing?! We had a deal!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm didn't respond./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd felt his heart being shredded into bits when a slice of power impaled Beecher's chest, killing him instantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, he had Etrius' throat tight in his grip. He was screaming at Lloyd. Blaming him for Josiah's death. For Boomer and Beecher's death. And soon, he would be responsible for Etrius' death./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd screamed in defiance, struggling against the Mind Worm harder than ever./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongThey are intervening the plan/strong," The Mind Worm explained calmly, stilling Lloyd's mental thrashing without effort. "strongTheir deaths were a necessary step/strong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!" Lloyd's blood boiled with rage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongI promised I wouldn't hurt them… But I never said anything about leaving them out of the plan. Victory is close. We cannot let mere Mortals stop us. Their deaths were their own fault./strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something snapped within Lloyd. He was done being a puppet for others. And he wasn't going to let his teammates die because of him. Not again. Earth would be better off nonexistent then to be put under the feet of these two bastards. He would exterminate the two of them here, and avenge his comrades. It was the right thing to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, his mind and body became a battleground. Every particle that made up his being became his army, his mental focus their weapons. He lashed out with all his pent up force at the Mind Worm, determined to free himself from the mistake of a deal he'd made./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Outside, Etrius witnessed it. It was evident that Lloyd was struggling harder than ever. His golden brown eyes faded in and out of focus. He let go of Etrius' throat, letting him fall to the ground far below. Etrius landed on his feet, hurling his fist into the ground to absorb the impact. He glanced up at the Mind Worm, who was losing control of the darkness that spiraled around him. He called out to Josiah. "He's fighting back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius ground his teeth together, watching the internal fight. What didn't look like much on the surface, could've been raging hell from the inside. Etrius' brows creased together, not only for the fate of his planet, but for Lloyd as well. "Keep fighting, Lloyd. Keep fighting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Back at the base, Nox watched the last monitor still working on Etrius' headcam. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, bowed her head, and focused. She felt her mind reach out miles after miles, making contact with Lloyd's. Mentally, she felt her fingers entwine with his. A string of static electricity hummed between them. She poured any mental energy she had left inside, into Lloyd's being. She wasted only a few precious seconds to reach words to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emLloyd,/em her voice vibrated weakly in his mind. emWhether or not you win this battle, I love you. I always have./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Like a recharging battery, Lloyd felt power being returned to him. For the first time in his life, he felt… alive. With renewed energy, he fought back against the demon that plagued his mind. He emwould/em win this fight. He'd return to Angel and Nox, and he would avenge his comrades./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was the least he could do. He would protect the few lives that remained, because they saved his./p 


	15. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The scream was a hybrid of Lloyd's voice and the Mind Worm's. Lloyd thrust his chest out, curling his hands into fists and howling at the sky. Etrius felt the 365 days of pain that Lloyd experienced as an assassin, almost as if it were a physical touch. Fighting the Mind Worm was costing him much more than mental energy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In unison, Etrius and Josiah shouted words of reinforcement in hopes directed at Lloyd. Etrius was doing it to help him win the fight. Josiah was doing it to ease the agony. Two forces working as one. But there was only so much they could do. It was up to Lloyd to win this battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd held his head, trying to hold the Mind Worm back, or in the least, destroy him from the inside. His breathing was heavy and awkward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""WHERE'S THE ORB!?" Josiah shouted over the howling wind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius searched his memories, images flashing across his mind. He could barely focus through the haze of destruction around him. Years of fighting and surviving in wars, and he couldn't focus when it came to fighting a supernatural force. Then, he realized. The General had taken it, before he'd gone missing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Taking cover, Etrius reached out with his mind, hoping at least one of his surviving teammates would hear him. emEveryone, listen! The General has the orb. We need it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emNo can do,/em Scott's voice, but it sounded distant, either because he was too busy fighting Evils, or he was inexperienced at Mindspeak. emHaven't seen him since we left./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emDoes /emanybodyem know where he is?! We need that orb, now!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"No response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius ground his teeth. There was nothing he could do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, something went wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius could no longer hear Lloyd's voice, much less his own presence. And eerie, unsettling silence thickened the air. Etrius glanced to his right, seeing Josiah also taking cover. He shrugged, just as clueless as Etrius was. Taking a deep breath, Etrius rose to his feet. He glanced over the piece of rubble he was hiding behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd was gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Taking a risk, Etrius moved out from behind his cover, moving slowly into the empty battlefield. Had Lloyd destroyed the Mind Worm?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah shouted out a warning. Etrius whirled around, but it was too late./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm loomed over him, darkness in his eyes. Etrius looked down. A slice of white power impaled him, running right through his chest. Etrius felt the power Tobias had granted him with… ebb away. The physical pain was nothing compared to the failure. It was over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius looked from his torn chest, to his comrade. His voice vibrated weakly into his mind. emLloyd?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah watched, paralyzed by shock and grief, as the Mind Worm gave the blade of energy a clean twist, cleaving Etrius' heart. He brutally yanked the blade out, allowing Etrius to fall to his knees. The light left his eyes as he fell, face-down on the battlefield./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah was alone./p 


	16. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah's limbs wouldn't move on command. He couldn't even move out from behind his cover to check on Etrius' lifeless body. But he knew it was futile. He could no longer sense Etrius' presence in this universe, as he usually did while fighting alongside him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scott radioed in to check on everyone, but there was no reply. Josiah dully noted Scott rushing into the battlefield, seeing Etrius, Beecher, and Boomer's lifeless bodies sprawled across the battlefield. He unleashed a scream of rage and despair, running towards his comrade./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah barely had time to scream out another warning before the Mind Worm intervened, lashing out with one hand. Scott's limbs stretched out in opposite angles, blood fizzing out from where they were being torn. In a heartbeat, he was torn apart alive, his remains burnt to a cinder in black fire created by the Mind Worm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah felt cold invisible fingers grip his throat, hoisting him into the air. He struggled against the Mind Worm's power, but the strength of a mortal was inferior to the Mind Worm's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wordlessly, the Mind Worm opened his palm, stretching his fingers. Josiah felt his joints popping out of place. He knew the end would come rushing, stealing up behind him without warning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, a familiar voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"One he always grew to hate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A flash of white power permeated his vision, and the force holding him in the air relinquished. Josiah crashed into the hard ground, bleeding in several areas. Breathing heavily, he glanced up. The General stood before him, unrelenting power coursing through his system with such energy, it literally crackled and flexed the air around him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI might not be able to change the past, or earn your forgiveness. I don't deserve it./em The General's voice vibrated into his mind. emBut it's only right to put my life before yours. Let's finish this./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah pulled himself to his knees, massaging his aching throat. He spoke to The General through Mindspeak, but only because his vocal chords were crushed. emThere's no way we can stop him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emYou can stop him. You brought out a side of him – a side I haven't even seen./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWe tried. Everyone lost their lives for a futile cause. There's no hope for Lloyd. We can't hold back anymore./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's eyes widened at the sight. Partially because he saw his men dead right in front of him, strewn about the battlefield like nothing. emMostly/em, because Josiah's words shocked him to the core. After everything he'd heard, he thought these two men would give their lives for each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah heard his thoughts as they hung in the air before them. He shut his eyes in defeat. emEarth is what we need to be worried about now. It's what Lloyd would've wanted./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something small and powerful zoomed past them. The General's eyes narrowed, then widened. emNo. How the hell did—?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah's heart raced. emLloyd's kid/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox nearly screamed as she watched the monitors. She fled the monitor room, checking Angel's dorm. She was gone. The window was open, the lock picked. Nox ground her teeth. Etrius must've taught her how to pick locks. The thought of Etrius would've sent her in a melancholy state, but there was no time to mourn. She had to get Angel out of there before she became next on the death list. Or worse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She darted out of the base faster than her heart could beat. She swung into a Humvee, revving the engine. How Angel was able to travel such a distance so fast, she was unsure. This must've been what Romanov warned her about. A new level of power was being unlocked for her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah the Girl followed close behind, leaping into the passenger seat. The two exchanged knowing glances. There was a high chance that once they stepped into that battlefield, there was no coming back. They were risking their lives for this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox was willing to do this for Lloyd and Angel. Josiah the Girl was willing to do this for Etrius and the rest of the team, who gave their lives to protect what was left of humanity. She wouldn't let their deaths be in vain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox stomped the gas, and they sped towards the black funnel the darkened the sky in the distance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm smiled in mockery at the child below. Inside, Lloyd writhed in anger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emDON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm drifted towards the ground, but his intentions were far from killing the child, whose veins literally flowed with raw power./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General or Josiah didn't dare to move./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel was only slightly out of breath from the sudden exertion of power, but she watched the Mind Worm with something undecipherable stirring in her eyes. She assessed him… without fear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAngel,/em The General spoke into her mind. emGet away from him! That's not—/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI know./em Two words rebounded like steel through all their minds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWhat's this?/strong The Mind Worm chuckled, towering over her. strongCome to avenge your father? You'll need to be much stronger than that, child./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm's face contorted with pain. He dropped to his knees, hugging his stomach. Lloyd came alive in his eyes again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The General's eyes widened at the sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emAngel/em," Lloyd panted. "emGet… out… of… here/em." The last word knotted into a groan as the Mind Worm seized control once again. strongWatch, Mortal, as your child becomes one with the darkness./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel ground her teeth together, rising to a level of anger none of the team has ever seen before. "Leave. Him. emALONE/em!" Her eyes sparked with white power. Light radiated from her in a sonic boom, hurling the Mind Worm back against a building. White power penetrated Lloyd's being, as if poison were flooding through his veins./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Mind Worm writhed in the light, screaming in agony as his existence materialized into nothing, particle by particle. Lloyd felt the weight of a thousand burdens lift, becoming one with the universe again. The Mind Worm's dark form began to rise from his body, but he held onto Lloyd, refusing to let go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongNO! This cannot happen! You're nothing but a worm. An ant. A MORTAL!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Mentally, Lloyd planted his foot on the Mind Worm's chest. emAnd you… Are a sick son of a bitch./em He thrust his foot against the Mind Worm, kicking him out. Lloyd watched in tiresome victory as the Mind Worm blasted into millions of dark particles, being consumed by the universe itself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Silence reigned throughout the battlefield. Then, victory settled in. Angel ran into Lloyd's arms. Lloyd held her so tight she wasn't able to breathe. Josiah fell on his back, breathing heavily. The General's eyes narrowed. He glanced up at the funnel of darkness in the sky. emThis isn't over…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His eyes widened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd barely had time to register./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"In a heartbeat, The General was standing before Angel and Lloyd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A slice of darkness pierced his torso, the tip peeking through his spine. Blood spilled from the wound, pooling at his feet. Lloyd's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emDon't let him take our world./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence descended from the sky, his hand extended towards The General. He raised his hand, The General's limp body rising into the air. The Presence thrust his hand to the side, and The General was hurled across the battlefield, slamming into a toppled building. Lloyd could no longer sense his familiar impulses travelling through the air. He was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A rebel Humvee screeched to a stop besides a destroyed building. Nox leaped out without even opening the door, freezing at the sight. Josiah the Girl watched with horror, seeing her teammates she'd spent years with dead right in front of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence ground his teeth in anger, but Plisskin's chopper was behind him in an instant. Plisskin pulled the trigger of every weapon near him, firing obsidian bullets at The Presence. The Presence zipped through the air at impossible speeds, missing each bullet. He thrust his hand towards the chopper, closing his hand into a fist. Plisskin's chopper bent and fizzed, exploding in a ball of fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Plisskin's heart monitor flatlined./p 


	17. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's heart hammered in his chest, a sense of dread falling over him as he saw Plisskin's chopper get crushed in a matter of seconds. It plummeted from the sky, exploding on impact against the ground. There was no way Plisskin would've been able to survive that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel's presence against his chest suddenly felt cold and distance. He noticed that she was turned away from him, facing the Presence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence's inky black eyes were set alight with rage. "strongI swear by all that is dark and unholy, this day will see the death of you all! I can no longer care for your child's power. You all are better off emnot/em standing in my way!/strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox and Josiah the Girl's Humvee screeched to a stop on the battlefield. They immediately jumped out, but they were too late. They could only watch as the Presence gave a final, fatal blow that would seal Earth's fate for all eternity./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Presence spiraled his hands through the air, drawing power with so much energy it literally made his blood boil. His eyes grew red and blood-shot. He hurled the mass of white power towards the kneeling figures of Lloyd and Angel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox screamed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Two dark silhouettes were seen through the ongoing burst of power. But when the effects faded away, a gasp escaped the remaining team members./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd and Angel were standing in the same position, completely untouched by the power. Angel had her hands extended, an iridescent bubble surrounding the two. Burnt rubble surrounded them in a perfect circle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel lowered her arms, her eyes set alight in a color neither of the rebels have ever seen before. With an almighty burst, Angel collected the radiating leftover power around them, hurling it back towards the Presence. The Presence was thrown back by the force, crashing straight through multiple buildings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah the Boy has a sudden epiphany. He thought about keeping the idea to himself, since he knew that Nox would never agree to it. Then he remembered the team were sharing their thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's features darkened at Josiah's suggestion. And for once, Lloyd was unwilling to go with his plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox, Josiah the Boy and Josiah the Girl caught up with Angel and Lloyd. Angel was distant and detached from the rest of the team, looking at her own hands in amazement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We are emnot/em doing that!" Nox argued./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There isn't much time," Josiah the Girl intervened. "The Presence could rise again at any moment. It's either we do this, or all of Mankind becomes the Presence's slaves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd signed in defeat, the mere motion costing energy. "Nox. We emhave/em to do this. Angel is Earth's only hope."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox opened her mouth to argue, but the words she wanted to throw out into the open were gone. It was futile to say anything else. The rest of the team was in favor of this; she could tell through their thought waves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox fell to her knees, throwing her arms around Lloyd and Angel. "I don't want to lose you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You won't." In a final act of contribution, Lloyd held Nox close, crushing his mouth against hers. Nox's eyes were wide open, very aware of the rest of the team members around them, but it only took a few seconds for Lloyd to change her mind. She forgot about any other distractions around them, focusing on the only things that mattered at that moment. Lloyd's armor was stained with blood, yet she still caught the scent of herbs and rainwater./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Go." Lloyd reluctantly pulled away, the few inches of distance between them feeling like a thousand seas apart. Lloyd pressed his lips to Angel's forehead, ushering her to go with Nox./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox felt Angel's small hand intertwine with hers. It was the only thing that consoled her. Together, the two ran off to the nearest building still standing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd watched with dread as the only two things he ever cared about disappear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox kicked down the door. Luckily, the building didn't collapse on top of their heads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Angel, come on." Nox ushered Angel inside the building. Together, they headed towards the nearest winding staircase, making their way up to the rooftop. A powerful force blasted through the ground, making the building structure tremble. Loose stones fell from the ceiling. The Presence was back on his feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox was shocked by how Angel was so much faster than her. She lost sight of her at around ten stories and had to call out for her to slow down. By the time she reached the top floor, Angel was waiting impatiently for her. Nox had never seen her this eager to jump into battle. She had Boomer's adrenaline rushes, and was almost like Lloyd in a sense./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox kicked down the remaining door leading to the roof. They escaped onto the rooftop, seeing the Presence drifting through the air, dark energy whirling around him like a cyclone. Light and shadow absorbed into his form, and he wouldn't stop until he had the world in his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His proximity was dangerous and intense, like playing with fire. Except this fire could consume the earth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAngel,/em Nox spoke into her thoughts, something she rarely ever did. emAre you ready?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel didn't have to nod or acknowledge her. Nox could sense by her thoughts that she was eager to let her powers out of their cage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox didn't see the dark burst of energy coming their way faster than lightning. In a flash, Angel was standing before Nox, thrusting out her arms before her. Iridescent light formed a circle around them, the black energy blasting around them. Angel was a white silhouette in the darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"When the black energy faded, the Presence watched Angel with something unfathomable in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel shut her eyes, tapping into a power that this world has never seen before. Something awakened within the universe. She held out her hands, vibrant energy trembling beneath her skin. She opened her eyes, white flames dancing within them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"White light exploded from the Presence's eyes and mouth. A chilling scream filled the air. It sounded like chalk running against a blackboard, and a powerful tiger's roar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox had to close her ears to shut it out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, a vibrant light swept over the city, sourcing from the Presence like a supersonic boom. All that was left of the evil god was a cloud of ashes that wafted with the hot wind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A tremble shuddered through the building. Nox's heart plummeted. The building could no longer support their weight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There were no other buildings near them, so using what little power they had left was impossible. Nox grabbed Angel in her arms, escaping back down the staircase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Cracks began to run the length of the walls. Dust bloomed into the air around them. Adrenaline coursed through Nox, her legs on the verge of giving out. She didn't know what pushed her to keep moving—the realization of death, Angel's safety, or getting back to Lloyd—But she did./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Debris began raining upon them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox could feel the outside air through the open door downstairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A loud blast shook the building. Something slammed into her head. The building collapsed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, darkness fell all around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox lurked on the verge of consciousness and comatose. She heard familiar voices, and reassuring, strong hands. She felt the weight of the wreckage being pulled off her, and getting her pulse checked. Someone screamed something incomprehensible. She tried opening her eyes, but they felt like heavy weights. She wanted to move, to say something and tell them she was alive and okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But the latter, she wasn't sure herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Warm arms wrapped around her, scooping her up. The sound of a Humvee engine revved./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She fell unconscious hearing Lloyd's voice./p 


	18. Epilogue

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox awoke to the touch of Lloyd's lips on her forehead. She dragged her eyes open, the mere movement costing energy. Darkness encroached her vision. For a few terrifying heartbeats, she thought she was blind. Her limbs wouldn't move on command. Her powers weren't healing her. The pain was everywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The air was freezing cold. Her body convulsed into trembles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, one word came to mind that made her jolt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAngel!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She sat upright. Big mistake. Agony shot up her spine, igniting her bones. She couldn't even let out a cry of pain. Blots of tears escaped her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Warm hands wrapped around her, pulling her back down. Lloyd's soothing voice murmured in her ears, but she couldn't make out the words./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""emAngel…/em" Nox whispered, her voice dry and coarse. "emAngel…/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Angel's fine. She's here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She felt another cool touch on her hand, the small fingers gripping hers. She could barely feel it through the ice cold air. Her fingers trembled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A tidal wave of relief rushed through Nox's mind, but her body was still broken./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"A damp cloth was slipped away from her eyes, and dim red light thinned her iris. She immediately recognized where she was. The medical room. Back at the base. The blinds were closed shut, the wall fan swinging lazily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angel sat on the edge of the bed, perfectly normal. As if she hadn't gone into a super-saiyan mode in less than a day. Her eyes were softly lit, watching Lloyd and Nox with worry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd was behind her, holding her close, as if she'd almost been lost to death. Perhaps she had been./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's alright, my angel," Lloyd's voice was weary and shaky. "I've got you. I won't let you disappear again. Rest. You need your strength back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His arms enfolded around her like a protective shield. So much has happened, and they haven't had a second's chance to be together. Nox took those few precious moments for granted. After narrowly escaping death for the tenth time in her life, Lloyd's presence was all she could've asked for. All she needed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Shattered bones pierced the tissues of her muscles. She recalled the building collapsing on top of her, and then silence reigning. Her face twisted with anguish./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I know," Lloyd pressed another kiss to her forehead, his mind travelling back to the years he spent as a prisoner of war, experiencing pain to the brink of death. "emI know./em" Then, his words were directed elsewhere. "The morphine's wearing off. Give her another dose."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Footsteps shuffled beside her. Romanov's spectacles glimmered against the dim red light emitting from the open door. Nox didn't even notice him there. Black tinged the edges of her vision, shutting out her peripheral./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She felt the prick of a needle slip beneath her skin. Pins and needles ran through her being, giving her the sensation that she was drifting away. Her eyes began to draw heavy. She collapsed back into Lloyd's arms, allowing the darkness to embrace her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"When Nox drifted to the surface of consciousness, the trembling had ceased. The pain was gone. She blinked languidly, watching the stark white ceiling above her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her mind was hazy and fogged over, making her thoughts slow and meticulous. But she figured she could still move around, because she checked her arms, which were wrapped in bandages. They were perfectly healed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"emElement Evil./em She mildly noted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Movement shifted in the corner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd was sitting hunched over in the chair beside her, elbows propped against his knees, hands raking his hair. When he noticed Nox was awake, he rose to his feet, immediately moving to her side. He seized her hand, but then quickly let go, as if afraid he's break anything. "Nox? How do you feel?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Testing her limits, Nox propped herself upright, but she could only go so far. "Tired. But the pain is gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd shut his eyes in reprieve, letting out a pent-up breath. "You didn't wake up for several days. It looked like you were in a coma. Your Element Evil couldn't heal you fast enough. You were covered in this white light, and I was so scared."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Despite everything, Nox smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell the team you were scared. They won't stop joking about that for days."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't care about that," Lloyd let the back of his hand caress her face. He leaned in, blending his lips with hers. Nox shut her eyes, living within the moment. Waking up from deadly pain to Lloyd was the best feeling Nox ever had in her life. Lloyd broke away and said, "I care about you…" Then, he froze, his eyes widening. "Wait… what did you say?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""The team," Nox repeated slowly. "I'm not going to—" Then, recollections whirled in her mind in white hot flashes. All at once, she remembered the sudden deaths. Seeing her only teammates being torn apart alive in front of her. Old members returning to finish the fight. The Mind Worm and the Presence dominating the city, preparing to consume the Earth. Angel using her newfound powers to end it, and getting crushed by the building./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tears rimmed her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Something broke inside her. "Oh, God. Etrius, Beecher, Boomer—the team… How can this happen… Angel," Her voice cracked. "Where is she?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""She's safe." Josiah the Girl's voice. She moved through the automatic sliding doors, dark circles under her eyes. "She's asleep in her dorm. It takes a lot to get her to leave this room. She went through a lot of shock during that battle, but she seemed pretty happy she could use her power to her full potential."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox shut her eyes, feeling shattered inside. "Who's left?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah the Girl's eyes grew distant, as if searching for something lost. "Not much. Tobias, Scott, Grace, and Josiah. The other Josiah. Everyone else is—" Her voice caught. She couldn't say it. "The Presence and the Mind Worm are gone. Forever. We don't have to worry about them finding some loophole in the space-time continuum. It's over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd lowered himself to his knees, keeping Nox's hand in his. He looked like a true warrior, with his sword hanging from his side, strands of hair falling lose from his ponytail and over his face, and his golden brown eyes studying her. They lowered to the ground, his voice adopting a low undertone. "Etrius would've loved to see this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Everyone would've loved to see this." Nox agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd leaned towards her and pressed a kiss on her forehead, moving down her neck, as if trying to absorb her pain. But there was no fixing pain like this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Isn't there a way to bring the team back?" She spoke in a hushed tone, as if afraid she would shatter the world around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's breath caught. His eyes were holding something back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's gaze narrowed. "You're hiding something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She looked at Josiah the Girl, seeing her shift uncomfortably in place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're emboth/em hiding something!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nox… I don't think it's a good idea…" Lloyd sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? emWhat /emisn't a good idea?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Bringing the descendants back," Tobias strolled into the room, placing a hand on Josiah's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Doing so will require Grace, Scott, and Josiah the Boy's life… And my life as well. Lloyd, you still have the Mind Worm's powers. We need them to complete this task."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"With each name he mentioned, the others entered the room, their faces drenched with grief. Grace seemed to be taking it the harshest. "Boomer's waited so long for me… But if I have to sacrifice myself for him to live once more, I will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scott had his head bowed, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. He tried to look nonchalant, but Nox could see the emotion evident behind his eyes. "Honestly, there's no one else here that I know. I wouldn't mind some eternal resting in peace. A guy could use a break after a supernatural war, you know? Etrius and Beecher deserve to live and enjoy the Earth we all saved. It's the least I can do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox's gaze hardened. "You all would just… give up on life? Just like that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We've had a lot of time to think about it," Josiah the boy said without emotion. "It's the right thing to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Nox just realized Lloyd was grounding his teeth, his muscles growing tense. His eyes grew dark upon hearing Josiah the boy's words, but he kept his back to him, head bowed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah the girl noticed this, and cleared her throat. "Maybe it's best that we all say our goodbyes before we—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm not doing this," Lloyd growled. "I watched you die in front of me once. I'm not doing it again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd—" Josiah sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, but Lloyd shrugged away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Josiah. We talked about this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And we decided we're doing it. It's what's best. You should be with your team again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd curled his hand into a fist, anger boiling in his eyes. Anger that Nox had never seen from him before./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I can't force myself to take your life. Not again." He ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can barely stand the nightmares, let alone the memories."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah's eyes grew distant. "I didn't know it haunted you like that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It did. Even when I was trapped into Cryo-sleep, it was all I could dream about. For three hundred years. That kind of torture can cause a man to go crazy, but I've still got thousands of years ahead of me. I'm no longer a man. None of us are. We're immortals, cursed to walk the Earth and watch as everything around us dies and changes. Twists into something darker."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"This time, when Josiah put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't flinch or back away. "A curse could also be a blessing. If it weren't for you, Earth wouldn't be here anymore. None of us would. Your immortality gives you infinite second chances. Don't let those second chances go to waste, Lloyd. Take as many chances while you still can, because there will come a point when you won't have another choice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd shut his eyes. "I've already experienced that before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I know, Lloyd. And I'm sorry. But that point is now. You don't have another choice," He gave a playful punch to his arm, "because I told you so."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd couldn't help but smirk, a light that Nox hadn't seen from him since they entered the Ancients' universe. "There will be more chances…" Lloyd echoed. "I just wish I was given the chance to change the past."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We all do, Lloyd. We all do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd placed a hand on Josiah's shoulder and bowed his head. "I've been given a lot of chances, but I've never gotten the chance to apologize for the things I've done, or to even say goodbye."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Wise One whispered amongst the others, preparing to set the past back into balance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You don't have to apologize now," Josiah said quietly. "I already forgave you a long time ago. When we fought that war together all those years ago. When I murdered the prime minister in cold blood, I saw the look in your eyes. You didn't sign up for that. Ever since The General found us, I knew bad things were coming. I knew it wasn't going to end well. I emknew/em The General was going to make you do something you'd regret for the rest of your life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd's eyes raked the floor. "What emdid/em you see when you were in that cell?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Terrible things. I've seen war tear families apart, but I've also seen how that man can tear a single life apart, in the push of a button."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd shut his eyes, fighting back the memories. Josiah continued. "Even before The General made you… do what you did," He was careful with his choice of words; he didn't want to set Lloyd off now that they were so close, "I'd already forgiven you. But I also had hope in you. I saw the man hidden inside when we first met on that Humvee."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd chuckled internally at the memory./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""That man had the ability to change the world. And nobody, not The General, not even The Presence or the Mind Worm can kill that man. I've seen that happen when you defeated them all from the inside out. It's your destiny to stay here, Lloyd. Not mine. I was only there to awaken the inner man, and I did. Everything fell into place at the right time. Now it's time for me to go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd inhaled sharply. "You don't have to go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I emhave /emto. It's the only way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lloyd," Tobias spoke up. "It is time, Descendant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Light began to radiate from Lloyd in rings, like solar flares from the sun. The light filled the room, until only the survivors' silhouettes were seen. They began to dissolve into the light, like salt in water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Josiah was the only one left. "Goodbye, comrade."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lloyd bowed his head in respect. "Comrade. It was an honor sharing the battlefield with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Light filled Lloyd's eyes, mind, and the hidden vessel deep within him that he thought was lost forever. Then, he lost sight of the man he wouldn't see again for centuries to come./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Etrius' voice called from somewhere beyond the light./p 


End file.
